One More Day
by Dalpal
Summary: When Seifer is imprisioned Cid has to send one woman to save him. Now that they're home can they keep their affair secert?A Queifer/Seiftis
1. Revelations

~~ One more day ~~  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them Squaresoft does, just play with them on occasion.  
  
Chapter 1 Revelations  
  
  
  
Cid sighed as he pushed his chair away from the desk. The news wasn't good. He had known it wouldn't be but he had promised Edea he'd try. Try to find out what they were going to do to Seifer Almasy.  
  
Standing, Cid walked to the windows that stretched around his office and gazed out not seeing the night landscape as his mind worked at a furious pace. Usually this time of night was his best thinking time, when everyone was asleep and the garden quiet. But tonight...tonight was different. Why had he listened to Edea. Maybe they, no maybe she was better off not knowing what he had found out.  
  
Edea stopped in the open doorway of the darkened office and watched Cid's shoulders sag with worry. A sharp pain went straight to her heart seeing her beloved Cid wrestling with this. And knowing that she was the one who had asked this favor of him made it all the worse. But she couldn't ignore the rumors that had been swirling around Balamb garden.  
  
With every whispered story that reached her ears the anxiety grew until she couldn't ignore them any longer. Not when the rumors were about her troubled golden boy, the one whose downfall was partly her fault.  
  
Ok there had been the small matter of possession but how could they let her off and then condemn Seifer the way they had. Ultimecia had lured them both down that path.  
  
Edea shook these thought away and stepped into Cid's office. Silently coming up behind Cid, Edea slid her arms around him. Cid spoke for the first time, not turning "I'm sorry Edea. I don't know if there is anything I can do. They have Seifer in the prison outside Esther city"  
  
Finally turning to face her, Cid looked into Edea's eyes " I have a call in to the warden." "But Seifer was pardoned" Edea sighed, "He was under Ultimecia's control.it was understood." She turned away from Cid "Don't they know all this in Esther." Cid looked at her rigid back and answered, "Not everyone forgives him.or forgets what he did" and as Edea looked back to argue, he added "even under Ultimecia's control." Cid stepped up taking Edea's hand in his "There's nothing more we can do tonight." "I know," she agreed. With that he led her out of the room.  
  
....................................  
  
The guards dropped the bloodied man in the dank cell. "Have a good night, Sir Almasy," one of the men laughed sarcastically as he closed the cell door with a clang and locked it. "We'll be back in the morning with your wakeup call." It was all Seifer could do to lift his head and glare up at the men but he wouldn't let them break him, so with the best smirk he could manage he said, "I'll be here." The one guard just shook his head and followed the other man already going down the hall.  
  
When Seifer heard the outer door down the hall bang shut he sighed and dropped his head. "Just one more day in hell" he thought as he started crawling toward the bed at the back of his cell.  
  
As he lay in bed later that night, Seifer's mind wandered. It was impossible to sleep because of the pain from the torture he'd endured that day and there was nothing to shut out the thoughts that ran through his head. How had this happened? After Ultimecia's defeat I had been pardoned, which was a surprise. Things, if not the same, were going pretty good. Living at Fisherman's Horizon was dull, but hey, what did I expect. At least I was alive and in one piece. Then one day the soldier boys had shown up and put an end to all the boredom. "Be careful what you wish for" Seifer mumbled shaking his head slightly, and then wincing at the pain it caused.  
  
There was only one word for what had gotten him here and that was Pride. That stinking, lousy pride that always makes you feel like your better than everybody else. Couldn't just let it go, had to be superior to all the other cadets. But that pride was what was going to keep him alive in here. He wouldn't let them win. "Well if you're going to have a revelation it might as well be a big one" Seifer let his eyes slide closed as sleep overtook him.  
  
  
  
....................................  
  
Authors Notes: This is my first fiction. I have not finished the game so if there are errors please overlook my ignorance. Chapter 2 will be along shortly. My special thanks to Divi.  
  
.................................... 


	2. A Mission

Chapter 2 A Mission  
  
The insistent ring of the classroom phone pulled Quistis from the papers she was grading.  
  
Dropping her pen she sighed and picked up the phone " Instructor Trepe". She listened before replying "Yes, of course. I'll be there as soon as I can, but my next class starts in ten minutes." The person on the other end answered. "Ok as soon as Xu gets here I'll be there."  
  
Puzzled at the request to leave her students with Xu and report to the headmaster's office, Quistis gathered up the papers on her desk putting them in her briefcase absently as she tried to think of a reason Cid might want to see her.  
  
She looked up as the door opened, to see Xu entering with several of her students. Xu came up to the front of the classroom and greeted Quistis "Hey Quistis" "Xu" Quistis nodded "do you know what's going on". Xu shrugged "Don't know but Cid has been worried about something lately. He's been on his phone all morning."  
  
This baffled the blonde even more. Things had been good around the garden. Never better. Every thing was back to the way it had been before---before Ultimecia. The ringing bell brought Quistis out of her thoughts as students rushed into the room. "Well I guess I'd better go. The lesson for today is on my desk." " Look on the bright side, maybe Cid's sending you on a mission" Xu said as Quistis picked up her briefcase and headed for the door. "Maybe" was the reply as the door closed behind her.  
  
Quistis headed down the hall, dodging students rushing to their classes. She nodded at students that greeted her as she passed. "Hey Quistis" Zell said as he moved beside her when she stopped, waiting for the elevator. "Oh, hi Zell. How are things?" "Alright" he shrugged "boring mostly. It's been too quiet around here." As if to prove his point he started bouncing on the balls of his feet. "So where you going. I thought you had class." He leaned in raising an eyebrow, smirking "You're not cutting, are ya." Smiling at the hyper boy next to her she replied "No, nothing so fun. I'm going to see Cid."  
  
They stepped on the elevator when the door opened. "How about you. Where are you headed?" She asked turning away to punch the right button. "Going to the training center." Zell answered boxing at the air.  
  
....................................  
  
Cid sat looking grimly at his phone willing it to ring when Quistis knocked on his door. "Come in" he said curtly, looking up. "Ah Quistis, thank you for coming on such short notice. I know you were pulled out of class." Quistis looked at Cid noticing how tired he looked. "Is there a problem? Did I do something----"?  
  
Cid waved her question away before she could finish. "There is a problem but it's not with you. Since you started teaching again, I've heard nothing but good things from your students and colleagues." He smiled at her and motioned at the chair she was standing next to. "Please sit down." Cid shuffled some papers on his desk as Quistis took the seat indicated and waited for him to speak.  
  
"There is a situation that I need to bring you in on." Cid leaned back in his chair and looked Quistis straight in the eye. "I am sending you on a mission" he paused "Quistis, I gave this a lot of thought before deciding to send you. I have a great deal of faith that you will be able to accomplish ---- " Quistis's mind began to wander as Cid talked on. "--- Seifer Almasy" She jumped up "what did you say. Seifer what? If this has anything to do with that--that----" "Instructor Trepe" Cid said sternly "sit down and let me continue". He stood up and began to pace before turning to her once more. "Quistis, Seifer's in trouble. He's being held at the prison outside Esther City."  
  
Quistis sighed "What did he do this time? You know, we can't rescue him every time he gets into trouble. I don't know why we should even care. After the last time you would think he might have learned something."  
  
Cid cleared his throat. "Oh, sorry headmaster, please continue." "I understand why you feel that way. And I know the others have an even stronger dislike of Seifer. That is why I chose you for this mission. You've always had a strong sense of fairness. That and you are the only one that wont kill him on the way back" Cid smiled at the girl again. "Anyway" Cid continued, "Seifer is being held for war crimes committed during the whole Ultimecia mess." He held up his hand before she could interrupt him again. "I know, he was pardoned but Esther felt he should be punished more intensely. I believe they have had him in custody for several weeks. There have been rumors of an execution, but I think even Esther wouldn't have dared to go that far for the sake of revenge. This was all brought to my attention when Edea heard the rumors and came to me. Since then I have been in communication with the warden where he's being held and an exchange of prisoners is in the works."  
  
"Exchange of prisoners?" Quistis questioned. "Yes, apparently there are prisoners that have more importance to Esther than Seifer Almasy." Cid smiled as Quistis put in "With his big ego, he'd hate hearing that." "Well, to wrap things up I want you ready to go as soon as plans are finalized. You will be taking a team of four SeeD's with you and the two prisoners to be exchanged, but I don't foresee any problems. The ragnorak will take you as far as the Esther border, they wont allow us to fly in their air space, and then a transport will take you the rest of the way. Do you have any other questions?"  
  
....................................  
  
  
  
"Time to wake up" the guard shouted as he opened the cell door and slid Seifer's breakfast in. "And I was having such a good dream" Seifer quipped back as the guard slammed the door shut. The man looked at him through the bars and shaking his head replied "Do you enjoy being a punching bag, because one of these days, Almasy, they're gonna knock that smart ass out of ya."  
  
Seifer lay on the hard bed until the man had moved on not wanting him to see how difficult it was going to be to get up.  
  
He sat up slowly, every muscle in his body screaming in protest. Carefully putting his feet on the floor he stood up waiting for the dizziness to pass. He looked over at the tray that contained his breakfast and sighed. "Another four star meal, I see" Seifer grumbled as he shuffled over to it.  
  
....................................  
  
Authors notes: Thank you Hannah for the offer. I may just need it. 


	3. Pain for your Crimes

Chapter 3 Pain for your crimes  
  
Seifer spent his days waiting. There was nothing else to do in here. He waited---for his meals, waited for something to break the monotony, waited for the torture that seemed to come regularly, but mostly waited to die---- because he knew when they got tired of their games, and they would eventually, that's what would happen. But he wasn't going to go down whining and crying. Not him, he was going down as Seifer Almasy. Hold your head up high and give um shit until the end.  
  
With those thoughts running through his head he glared at the guard as he opened the cell door. The guard stepped forward and locked the handcuffs around Seifer's wrists then pushed him out into the hall. "Time for more fun and games?" Seifer asked sarcastically. He didn't see it coming when the guard kicked Seifer in the back of the knees sending him falling forward to land on the floor with a thud. The man leaned down pushing his nightstick into the back of Seifer's neck and said softly "You never learn, do ya Almasy?" the man paused as another guard came over to them. "I assure you the fun will be all mine." He laughed as he pulled Seifer back up to his feet with the help of the other guard.  
  
The guards pushed Seifer in to the room and grabbed his arm releasing the cuffs. "Take your shirt off" one guard ordered. Seifer looked over at him a smart reply on his lips but seeing the cold look in the other man's eyes silence won out.  
  
Seifer did as he was ordered and was cuffed once again. The guard then took his arms and pulling them up and hooked the cuffs to a chain hanging from the ceiling. He saw the guard pick up something and as it started to uncurl he saw it was a bullwhip.  
  
As panic began to wash over him he closed his eyes. He would never let them see the fear.  
  
When the whip lashed across his back he let out a small groan and bit down on his lip so as to not scream out. After awhile he lost count. "You see" the man paused, the whip hanging from his hand "there's no one that cares about you. Not a single person that will come to your rescue. No friends, no lover. Not one person will mourn your death," he laughed cruelly. Jade green eyes burned with hatred when Seifer looked at the man taunting him, for he feared this man spoke the truth. "Well, enough rest." The guard cracked the whip "shall we continue."  
  
  
  
....................................  
  
Seifer woke up face down on his hard prison bed with the taste of blood in his mouth. The pain in his back was unbearable as he moved in and out of consciousness for several hours.  
  
Later in the quiet dark of the night Seifer lay on his stomach staring across at the bars that held him in this place, his mind wandering. The guard's words played over and over in his head. Did he have any friends? Of course, Riajiin and Fujiin were friends. But he had pushed them away after his whole betrayal number. It had been for the best. They wouldn't even know that he was dead, nor would any of the others for that matter.  
  
The others. The merry little band of perfect SeeD's out saving the world he thought bitterly. They wouldn't want to know where I am, much less care if I die. Squall, Zell, hell they'd probably help. A small, harsh laugh escaped his lips.  
  
His thoughts touched on each member of the group he had grown up with until he reached her. Quistis Trepe. Instructor. Her, he felt bad about. If there was one regret, and he had so many, it was what he'd done to her. She had been a good Instructor and he had gotten her removed.  
  
All because he had to hide his feelings for her. The jealousy of knowing she would have chosen Squall over him left only one thing open to him, he'd pretended he hated her. Strike before the other person has a chance to hurt you is what he'd always done.  
  
"Ah Quistis, if I could only have one more day with you to tell you how sorry I am" Seifer sighed.  
  
Closing his eyes, Seifer pictured a pair of blue eyes softened by a smile. He kept those eyes firmly in his mind as he pillowed his head on his arms and drifted away from the pain and into sleep. A single tear escaped to slide down his cheek.  
  
....................................  
  
  
  
Quistis sat staring out her dorm window. Seifer Almasy, that's just great, she thought, I wonder how he's gonna screw up my life this time. Every time things start to go good he shows up. And now they want me to go save his arrogant butt. She shook her head and muttered out loud, "Well if he thinks I'm going to put up with any of his crap this time...."The phone ringing made her pause in mid protest. "Hello" Quistis said picking the phone up on the second ring. "Yes, of course, I'm ready. I'll be right there".  
  
....................................  
  
Quistis stood in Cid's office looking over her team as Cid briefed them on the current mission. As team leader she had already been apprised of the specifics so she took the time to let her mind wander over what she knew about each one.  
  
Xi-Wang Lu, senior member of the team, had several successful missions as a SeeD. Next came Taryn James also an experienced SeeD. Both former students of hers. Then came the two rookie SeeD's Adalia Hamilton and Jace Scott. This would be their first trip out. It should be an easy enough task.  
  
"Alright everyone" she heard Cid say, "the Ragnorak is waiting. Good Luck." The others filed out of the office. "Quistis" Cid laid a hand on her arm to stop her exit. "I know you and Seifer have had your differences but try to be patient with him."  
  
  
  
....................................  
  
Authors Notes: Next chapter will be up soon, please review if you enjoy this story.  
  
.................................... 


	4. The Exchange

Chapter 4 The exchange  
  
  
  
Authors note: After 3 chapters I realized that the italics do not show up on FF.N so thoughts are in 'single quotations'.  
  
....................................  
  
  
  
  
  
The flight to the Esther border was uneventful. The transport was waiting when they landed and the prisoners had behaved so far.  
  
'Of course, they're going home', Quistis thought as she looked back at them as they were escorted from the Ragnorak. 'I just hope Seifer behaves himself on the way back.' Her team loaded the transport and they headed out for Esther City.  
  
....................................  
  
  
  
Seifer looked up as the guard tapped his nightstick on the bars. "Prisoner #133083, Almasy, Seifer, step forward, put your hands on the wall". Seifer sat up, fighting the dizziness that threatened to overcome him, then tried to stand. It took him several attempts before he managed to overcome the weakness of his body. He stood swaying for a moment before shuffling over to the spot the guard had indicated.  
  
Leaning forward and putting his hands on the wall as ordered he asked hoarsely, "Where are you taking me?" Seifer wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.  
  
The guard slipped a cuff around one of Seifer's wrists clicking it locked, then pulling his arm behind him, did the same with the other arm. Seifer gasped in pain when his arms were handcuffed behind him. He could feel the warm trickle of blood as his wounds opened up again.  
  
"Time to get cleaned up" the guard answered leading him down the hall towards the showers. "Looks like you're gonna have some company."  
  
"What do you mean" Seifer managed to get out as he concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other.  
  
The guard laughed, "I guess there's others that want a piece of you. Rumor has it someone made a deal to get ya out of here." Then he added cruelly "maybe they won't be as accommodating as we've been here."  
  
Seifer's mind raced 'who the hell wanted him now.' He didn't know how much more he could take before he wished he were dead. 'Who else have I pissed off' he thought 'the question is who haven't I pissed off.' A grim smile played across his face at that thought.  
  
He stepped into the empty changing room and waited for the guard to uncuff him. When that was done the guard stepped out of the room and locked the door behind him. Seifer sat down heavily on the bench and started to unbutton his shirt. He saw a folded pile of clothes lying beside him and noticed they were the clothes he had been wearing when he'd been brought here. He ran his hand over the top garment and sighed, "At least I wont have to wear this prison uniform any more."  
  
When Seifer finished undressing he carefully wrapped a towel around his waist and headed to the showers.  
  
The painful stinging of his back eased somewhat as the warm water ran over his injured back soothing the gashes and loosening his tight muscles and multiple bruises. When he was finished he stepped out and dried off, careful not to touch the slash marks that ran across his back.  
  
Seifer dressed slowly into his black pants and then his shirt. All the time it took to dress he tried not to think what was going to happen next. He looked down at his gray coat and ran a hand over the red emblem on the sleeve. Would he ever be able to wear the fire cross with pride and honor again.  
  
  
  
....................................  
  
When Quistis and her team arrived at the prison, Warden Jonas Perry was waiting for them. Stepping forward he introduced himself. "Warden Perry" he said smiling, holding out his hand. "You are the SeeD's from Balamb?"  
  
"Yes, Quistis Trepe" she reached forward shaking his hand "and this is my team". Quistis noticed the smile; seeming genuine enough never reached the Warden's eyes.  
  
"Did you bring the prisoners for exchange as agreed upon" Warden Perry asked.  
  
"Yes" Quistis replied, and then turning to Xi-Wang who was standing beside her she continued, "have Jace and Taryn escort the men out. I want Adalia and you to stay with the transport." "Yes, Ma'am" Xi-Wang turned away to carry out her orders.  
  
Warden Perry led the group through the prison and into the offices where the exchange would take place.  
  
As they entered one of the Warden's aides came forward with the paper work. Quistis sighed thinking to herself 'I hate this part.' She just wanted to be done here and on her way back to Balamb.  
  
She glanced around looking for Seifer wondering for the first time how he might have changed since she'd seen him last. 'Probably not at all.'  
  
....................................  
  
"Time to go" the guard said, coming into the room.  
  
He snapped the cuffs back around Seifer's wrists, this time in front and pulled him to his feet. Seifer rocked back and forth for a moment then stepped forward. The guard shoved him out of the room and into the hall.  
  
"Come on Almasy, hurry up. I'd think you would be happy to be leaving this shit hole. But maybe" the guard taunted, "you want to stay." He laughed at his own joke as he pushed Seifer along.  
  
Seifer didn't respond to the guard. He was focused on keeping his feet under him and wondering yet again what was coming. Lately nothing good came his way but he'd face it the way he always did. With his head high.  
  
....................................  
  
Quistis had finished the paper work and sat waiting while the Warden, sitting at his desk looked it over. Off to the side Taryn and Jace stood with the two men they were guarding.  
  
When Quistis heard a door open and then close down the hall she looked up. Through the open doorway she could see two men walking toward her. Well one man pushing the other towards the office she was in.  
  
It took a second but when Quistis recognized Seifer her eyes widened in shock. It was worse than she'd imagined. He had a black eye and was covered in bruises. Also he was barely walking and stumbled several times, which led her to believe the injuries were more extensive than what she was seeing.  
  
Quistis let a mask of indifference slip over her face when she noticed Warden Perry was watching her.  
  
It was in that moment that Seifer looked up and saw her sitting there. He clinched his hands into fists when he saw the remoteness on her face.  
  
The Warden looked up as the guard shoved Seifer into the room. "Ah, and here is the prisoner you're after" Perry said gesturing to Quistis as he got up from his chair.  
  
Quistis stood also and turned to the Warden "What happened to this man?" He shrugged "Accidents happen. Prisons aren't the safest places to be." He turned away but Seifer saw the smirk he wore.  
  
"Ok, you have what you want and we have what we want." He gestured to the men. "The paper work is in order, so I believe this transaction is at an end."  
  
Quistis was fuming at the highhanded way the man was acting but she wanted nothing more than to get out of this place so she hid it. "I'll need your guard to remove these handcuffs from my prisoner, then we'll let you get back to your business," she replied.  
  
"Is that wise" Perry raised an eyebrow "he is known to be a dangerous man."  
  
Quistis just looked at the man for a moment before saying icily "I don't think in his condition, Mr. Almasy's going to take us all on." Perry shrugged and then gestured to the guard to uncuff Seifer.  
  
She turned to the two SeeD's "Please escort Mr. Almasy to the transport." Quistis looked back to the Warden, reaching out to shake his hand "Thank you for your time".  
  
....................................  
  
When Quistis caught up with the soldiers she noticed they had each taken one of Seifer's arms and were helping him along. "Let's get out of here and go home". They nodded their agreement.  
  
The four of them reached the transport without incident and climbed aboard helping the injured man. "Adalia, get us out of here" Quistis ordered.  
  
  
  
As she turned to look back at the rapidly disappearing gates of the prison, she was never so happy to leave anywhere.  
  
  
  
....................................  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to all of you that have reviewed this story. It makes my day!  
  
.................................... 


	5. Ambush!

Chapter 5 Ambush!  
  
  
  
Seifer sat slumped in his seat with his eyes closed as the transport left the prison compound. Just getting here had exhausted him and he didn't think he'd ever be able to move again. Questions were circling around his head, which he was choosing to ignore, when a voice interrupted them.  
  
Quistis had turned away from the window and was inspecting the blonde man sitting across from her intensely.  
  
"Seifer?" she said concerned that he'd not moved since they came aboard. He hadn't said one word since she'd first laid eyes on him. And that wasn't like Seifer.  
  
"Instructor?" he answered sarcastically never opening his eyes to look at her.  
  
"You" she paused "look like hell."  
  
At that comment he let out a small chuckle "Did you come all this way to gloat?"  
  
"No, I was actually concerned as to if you were alright. But I can see now that I needn't have been" she snapped.  
  
The transport lurched over a large bump at that moment causing Seifer to let out a gasp and turn pale as his raw back bumped the seat.  
  
Adalia called out from the drivers seat "Sorry, but this road looks pretty bad up ahead" The two soldiers sitting behind Quistis grumbled something she didn't quite catch, but she ignored them.  
  
Quistis leaned forward placing her hand on Seifer's arm. He looked up, startled.  
  
"Cure" she said letting the magic slip from her, "I'm sorry that's all I have, I didn't junction anything else. I thought it would be a simple in, out, and then back home by breakfast." She gave him a wry smile "I didn't think you'd manage to provoke a guard by running into his fist."  
  
He smirked "You know me, always making new friends."  
  
It helped-----a little. The throbbing in his face stopped and the pounding in his head was almost gone. But with the next bump the vehicle they were riding in went over, he realized his back would take a lot longer to heal.  
  
"Thanks" he mumbled, not knowing what else to say. Always at a loss when a kindness was shown him, he turned to look out the window at the heavily wooded area they were driving through.  
  
.......................................  
  
Adalia Hamilton and Taryn James never saw the missile that took their lives. One minute they were driving along and the next the transport was rocked by an explosion. The deafening roar was followed by machine and laser gunfire. The team lay motionless where they had fallen for a few minutes, stunned by the small blast.  
  
"Oh Hyne" Xi-Wang yelled, "We're under attack." He crawled over to the weapons compartment and started pulling the guns that had been stowed there when they went into the prison, handing them out to the three others.  
  
Quistis sat up, wiping blood from a cut on her forehead. " I think we're safe in here, at least for now. Is everyone alright?" Xi-Wang and Jace both answered that they weren't hurt then continued to arm themselves.  
  
She turned to see Seifer pulling himself up painfully. "Adalia, Taryn?" There was no answer from up front. She looked in that direction and noticed the smoke and damage.  
  
When she started to stand Seifer pulled her back down as they heard the ping of bullets hitting the transport. "Are you crazy?" he asked looking her in the eye as he held her by the shoulders.  
  
"I have -have to find out if Taryn and Ad----"  
  
Seifer shook her slightly "how by getting killed yourself?"  
  
"I'm the one responsible for these people," Quistis argued. "I have to find out if they are alive."  
  
"Then have one of your men cover you" Seifer suggested to her. She nodded her agreement.  
  
When Jace was in position, Quistis crawled to the front. There was a gaping hole where the driver's compartment had been and the two SeeD's were sprawled out unnaturally. She knew they were dead.  
  
Jace squeezed off several rounds at the enemy before he and Quistis pulled back to the shelter of the intact passenger section. Xi-Wang and Seifer watched them as they made their way back. Quistis just shook her head in answer to the unasked question.  
  
"What in the hell is going on?" Quistis asked as she sat down and began rubbing at the cut on her forehead again. "Who are those soldiers and why are they attacking us?" She looked at the two remaining SeeD's, who just shrugged.  
  
Seifer's head was spinning. He knew the answer to her questions. At least he thought he knew. 'It was too good to be true. They wouldn't let me leave that easily. Damn Perry, why did he make a deal he had no intention of honoring.'  
  
At last he cleared his throat "Me" he said.  
  
"What" Quistis asked, not following what he had said.  
  
"Oh come on" he said sarcastically "You know they want me. Why else would they attack. I know it's what you're all thinking."  
  
"No!" she refused forcefully cutting him off. "Don't you even think for one minute that I---We are going to sacrifice you. We just rescued your sorry butt and I wont let them win that easily!"  
  
Seifer looked over at the seething woman a slight smile playing across his lips. "And you can wipe that smile off your face, Seifer Almasy, because I haven't begun to fight yet."  
  
'Damn she's beautiful when she's mad' Seifer thought looking away.  
  
"Besides It'll be dark soon," she added, "and I think we may just have a little surprise for our friends out there." A secretive smile crossed her face.  
  
....................................  
  
"Yes sir," the soldier said into his phone, as he looked over at the wrecked transport "we have them trapped in their vehicle." He listened to the reply on the other end before continuing "I understand. There will be no survivors." He flipped the phone closed and with a cold smile walked away.  
  
  
  
  
  
....................................  
  
Authors Notes: Thanks again to all of you that have reviewed this story.  
  
Thank you Red Scorpion for pointing out Laguna's role in Esther. I will have a solution later in the story.  
  
.................................... 


	6. Escape

Chapter 6 Escape  
  
  
  
Seifer looked back at Quistis as she began talking to the other men.  
  
"Jace did you get a look at their position" she asked looking at him.  
  
"Yeah, I just got a short look while we were up front but they appear about 50 yards over to the left in the trees." Jace pointed in the general direction.  
  
"Good" she replied nodding at the SeeD's answer.  
  
"Good?" Seifer snorted "good? You know they're just waiting until dark to rush us." Seifer ran a hand through his hair in frustration then added "We're sitting ducks."  
  
Quistis looked at the bruised man for a moment before asking him "Seifer do you remember what I always told you when you were my student?"  
  
"What, pay attention?" he said mockingly.  
  
Quistis ignored his tone of voice. She knew he'd been through a lot and was in pain. "No the other thing" she smiled "Always be prepared."  
  
She gestured to Xi-Wang, who leaned over to another compartment and popped the latch on the door. The other three watched as he reached in with both hands and grabbed something bringing it out into the open.  
  
Seifer looked from Quistis back to the object in Xi-Wang's hands with an amazed expression on his face.  
  
It was a state of the art missile launcher. Seifer raised an eyebrow and looking over at Quistis once more said, "My, that's a big gun. Where'd you get it?"  
  
Quistis just shrugged "We acquire things here and there." She smirked then continued "Well now that we've evened up the odds of getting out of here alive-----"  
  
Seifer listened while the three SeeD's decided on a plan to get them out of the trap they had landed in. He hoped it would be soon because he was becoming light headed and wasn't sure he'd be able to fight if it came down to it.  
  
He missed having his gunblade at his side. 'Not that I have the strength use it now' he thought bitterly.  
  
Quistis leaned over and shook Seifer's shoulder when she noticed his attention had slipped away.  
  
"What" he jumped then winced in pain.  
  
Quistis noticed how haggard he looked as she repeated the question she'd just asked, "Do you think you can make it?"  
  
"I'll manage," he answered dryly.  
  
....................................  
  
Quistis strapped the gun to her hip and checked to see that Save the Queen was secure on the other side. She then handed a similar gun to Seifer, which he took and following her previous action fastened his gun down.  
  
There was little talk as the four mercenaries prepared to fight. When they were done Quistis nodded to the two men she commanded.  
  
"Alright Xi-Wang, you and Jace go ahead and get into position. When you're ready launch the missile. Jace" she looked over at him "you cover him. Shoot anyone that survives the blast and comes after us."  
  
She then looked back at Seifer "Seifer and I will get into the woods and cover for the two of you while you get out." She looked back at Jace " then the two teams will separate and get to the Esther border where the Ragnorak is waiting. If you get there first get back up. Don't wait for us." They nodded their agreement moving forward to take their positions.  
  
"Oh, and good luck." She said before moving to the back of the transport where Seifer was waiting.  
  
When she heard the first blast Quistis grabbed her survival pack, kicked out the back window and crawled out. With Seifer following behind her she ran for the trees at the edge of the road. As she reached the cover of the woods Quistis heard the first signs of the enemy.  
  
Someone was yelling orders and gunfire was being exchanged as she looked back to see Seifer Limping badly across the road.  
  
Seifer looked up in time to see Quistis raise her gun and point it in his direction. He dropped to the ground as he heard the gun go off, his mind screaming 'she wanted me dead all along'.  
  
It took a moment lying there in the mud listening to his heart pounding to realize he hadn't been hit. That she hadn't been trying to kill him.  
  
The bullet hit it's mark and the soldier behind Seifer fell to the ground with a thud. Quistis barely waited to see if the man had gone down before she darted out into the road to where Seifer was lying.  
  
"Seifer?" she asked touching the back of his head when he didn't move. He looked up slowly grimacing. "Seifer? Are--are you all right?" He just nodded.  
  
Quistis helped him up and putting her arm around his waist propelled him to the trees. Hearing another explosion Quistis let go of Seifer and turned with her gun ready. She saw Xi-Wang and Jace come out the same way and escape into the trees on the other side of the road.  
  
Quistis turned to Seifer who was leaning heavily against a tree. She was worried about the way he looked "We need to get away from here. Are you able to go on?"  
  
"Of course I am" he looked out beyond the trees and continued "I'd crawl before I let them take me again." He looked at her with hurt and pain in his eyes before looking away again.  
  
....................................  
  
The forest grew denser the farther away from the road they got. It was slow going but at least so far they hadn't had to fight any monsters.  
  
Quistis was worried about Seifer. He hadn't complained once but looking back at him she could see how pale he was. "I think we should stop and rest for a minute," she said to him.  
  
She could see from the look on his face he was going to argue so she held up a hand to stop him. " I need to double back and make sure there's no one following us. So just stay here and rest. I'll be right back." Seifer nodded as he slid to the ground.  
  
He sat on the cold wet ground listening to the night sounds of the forest, waiting for Quistis to return. He wasn't sure how long she had been gone when he heard a twig snap and even in his exhausted state had his gun trained on the spot when she stepped out of the undergrowth.  
  
Seifer lowered the gun when he saw it was Quistis. "So you didn't get lost," he quipped.  
  
"Were you worried?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"Hardly" he answered turning away before he could see the slight smile on her face.  
  
"Well I think we got lucky. There's no sign of anyone following us. At least not yet." She told him. "We need to keep moving though."  
  
Seifer tried to get up by himself but his abused muscles had stiffened up while he had been resting on the ground.  
  
"Need help?" Quistis inquired.  
  
"No. I'm fine" Seifer snapped at her.  
  
He looked up as Quistis stepped forward holding out her hand. Seifer stared at the offered hand for a minute before accepting her help.  
  
He hated people seeing him as weak and didn't like to admit to needing help. Ever. But even he knew when to admit defeat.  
  
Seifer gritted his teeth and stood with Quistis's help. He swayed for a moment and then jerked forward when she put a steadying hand on his back.  
  
"What-what did I do" Quistis asked looking at his pale face. He had his eyes squeezed shut.  
  
"Just DON'T touch my back" "Please" he breathed.  
  
Quistis looked at him for another minute before muttering a "sorry."  
  
....................................  
  
They moved through the trees and into a small clearing. They had traveled most of the night and dawn was slowly approaching. It had started to rain about an hour ago and the two people were tired, cold and wet.  
  
Quistis stopped and looked around. She was so tired it took her a full minute before she realized what she was looking at. There at the other side of the small meadow was a building. It appeared to be some sort of cottage.  
  
She moved forward cautiously, leaving Seifer to rest. As she got closer she could see the back portion of the building had fallen in on itself, but the front part looked stable. She tried the door and it swung open with a creak.  
  
What she saw caused a tear of relief to slip down her cheek. Quistis rubbed it away as she stepped into the room. "Oh thank Hyne," she whispered.  
  
It was the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen. Obviously no one had lived here for a long time. It was empty and dirty, but it was dry and there was a small stone fireplace in the corner. They could get warm, dry and rest. Then she could find out what was wrong with Seifer.  
  
She let the pack she'd been carrying drop to the floor. Now all she had to do was go get Seifer.  
  
....................................  
  
Authors' notes: Thanks again for all the great reviews. Happy Holidays to all of you.  
  
...................................... 


	7. Safe

Chapter 7 Safe  
  
  
  
  
  
Seifer was standing with his head and shoulder leaned against a tree when Quistis returned. He had his eyes closed and she could see he was shivering.  
  
"Seifer, I'm back," she said moving to his side. He didn't respond. "Seifer?" she pulled off a glove and ran her fingertips across his temple feeling how feverish he had become. "Time to go."  
  
"Cant" he murmured not opening his eyes.  
  
"Seifer, look at me" she stepped in front of him "It's not far, I swear. Just a little bit more." She cupped his cheek with her ungloved hand. "I'll help you."  
  
Seifer opened his eyes when he felt her cool hand on his cheek. Looking down into her blue eyes he nodded.  
  
....................................  
  
  
  
They moved slowly across the meadow, Seifer leaning heavily on Quistis. Once there Quistis managed to get the door open and half carried him into the room.  
  
She stopped to catch her breath then helped him to the floor. "It's not the Presidential Palace but at least we're out of the rain" she told him ironically.  
  
Seifer didn't respond to her comment he just pulled his knees up and laid his head down then took a deep breath.  
  
"Here" she kneeled down next to him and held out her canteen "keep this here with you. I'm going to go out and find something that will burn so we can get a fire started."  
  
He took the canteen with a shaking hand and set it down on the floor then watched Quistis as she made her way over to the pack she'd left by the door earlier.  
  
She rummaged through the pack and pulled out a thermal blanket then returned to him and wrapped it carefully around his shoulders. "I'll be right back."  
  
As she turned to leave she heard him say softly "Be careful."  
  
....................................  
  
Once outside Quistis made her way around the building checking for possible escape routes in case they were tracked down. Along the way she noticed there was a small stream to the left at the edge of the trees. 'Good' she thought 'one less thing to worry about.'  
  
At the back, where the building had collapsed the trees came up close. Quistis made a note of this before moving over to the pile of fallen boards. She poked around until she found some dry wood. She also noticed a large pile of dead leaves trapped under the rubble.  
  
When Quistis had as much wood as she could carry she grabbed a handful of the dry leaves and then headed back. She worried about leaving Seifer alone for long in his condition.  
  
She dropped the wood inside the door as she came in, and then looked at Seifer. He sat hunched over and hadn't moved, but he looked up slowly when she approached him.  
  
"I'm back." She said taking off her gloves and stuffing them into her parka then moving over to her pack Quistis snatched the small hatchet hanging from one of the loops. Next she moved everything she would need over to the fireplace. Seifer watched as she hacked up some of the wood into smaller pieces then laid the dry leaves and slivers of wood in a pile and lit it.  
  
Seifer watched with the ghost of a smile. He realized without her he'd probably be dead by now. Quistis smiled back when she noticed him watching her and returned to what she was doing.  
  
Once Quistis had the fire going to her liking she pulled her pack across the floor and started taking things out. When she got to the mess kit she opened it and removed the items leaving the pail empty.  
  
She looked over at Seifer and asked him to hand her the canteen. After she retrieved it she filled the pail with water and hung it on the hook that was inside the fireplace.  
  
With that done she looked around frowning. That's when she noticed there was a door at the back of the room. She got up and went over to it.  
  
When she finally got it to open she saw it led to the ruined part of the cottage. 'Good a short cut to the wood' she thought then her SeeD training kicked in and the idea of a possible escape route slipped into her mind as well.  
  
Seifer watched as Quistis disappeared through the open door. He could hear her bumping around. When she came back she had her arms full of dry leaves. He sat puzzled as she did this several times until she had a rather large pile of the leaves.  
  
"Are you planning a bonfire?" he asked jokingly.  
  
She looked up with an answering grin "You'll see" and went back to work. When she was happy with what she'd done she moved back over to Seifer's side.  
  
"Give me your coat," she requested.  
  
"What?" he looked at her, confused.  
  
"I need your coat." She told him.  
  
"Why?" He knew his mind was fuzzy but he didn't understand why Quistis would ask for his coat, especially when he was still cold. "Are you crazy. I'm freezing," he snapped.  
  
"You'll see in a minute. Please." She slipped the blanket off his shoulders. He paused for a minute, frowning, before reaching down and fumbling with the buttons.  
  
Quistis could see he was having trouble so she kneeled down in front of him and brushed his hands away "here let me help you." She reached over unbuttoning his trench coat then taking one hand in hers removed the glove then repeated the process with the other hand.  
  
Seifer searched her face before looking into her eyes "Thank you" he said hoarsely.  
  
Everything stilled for a split second as she sat there with her hands wrapped around his larger one staring into his green eyes. A piece of wood shifting in the fire caused her to jump, the moment broken.  
  
Quistis turned to the fire, glad for the distraction and pulled the pail off the hook with a corner of the blanket. She poured the boiling water into the mug she had set out earlier. Rummaging through her pack she pulled out a package of tea and plopped a bag of it into the water. When that was done she turned back to Seifer.  
  
She set the cup down by him then pulled her pack over and grabbed the first aid kit out of it, setting it aside also. "Ok, lets get that coat off" she ordered getting up.  
  
Seifer looked up at her. Seeing she wasn't going to let him argue, he sighed and then held out his arm to her.  
  
Quistis carefully pulled first one then the other sleeve off. She noticed the dark blood stain on the inside of the coat when she spread it out over the pile of leaves.  
  
"What happened to you" Quistis whispered turning back to him.  
  
"You don't want to know," he answered wearily taking a sip of the tea. For now there was no fight left in him. He was just too tired to care what she thought.  
  
"Fine. Take off your shirt. You obviously need medical attention. It wont be too hard to figure out." Quistis unzipped her own coat and tossed it over with his.  
  
Seifer put the cup down and rose to his feet slowly, waving Quistis away when she looked like she would jump up to help him. He opened the front of his shirt and Quistis gasped as bruises were exposed running across his chest and stomach.  
  
She shot to her feet, outraged at what she saw, then horrified when the shirt slid down Seifer's arms to the floor as he turned from her.  
  
The slash marks crisscrossed his back all the way down. He' traveled all night with these raw welts and never said a word. She knew the weapon used. Intimately. Only a whip could do this.  
  
Quistis took a shaky breath "Seifer go lay down and I'll see to your back."  
  
"And where would I do that" he inquired irritably looking over at her.  
  
She pointed to the pile of leaves covered with coats "I know it's not much but it was all I could think of" She shrugged "It beats the cold floor."  
  
Seifer shook his head; stepping to the makeshift bed he lowered himself onto his stomach without saying another word.  
  
Quistis busied herself putting more wood on the fire, giving her time to get her emotions under control. When that was done she picked up the first aid kit and blanket then went over to Seifer.  
  
She kneeled down next to him and put her hand hesitantly on his arm "This is going to hurt".  
  
"Do you think you can hurt me any worse then what I've already endured?" he let out a bitter laugh "just do it". Seifer tried to relax as he heard her setting out the things she would need.  
  
....................................  
  
Quistis sat against the wall watching Seifer sleep in the dim light of the early morning. His face was softened by sleep, the ever-present smirk gone. She leaned over and brushed his hair away from his forehead then pulled the blanket up higher around him. He sighed in his sleep.  
  
She was so tired that her eyelids slid closed. On the edge of sleep a thought went through her mind 'we're safe-----for now'.  
  
.................................... 


	8. Day of Rest

Chapter 8 Day of Rest  
  
  
  
Seifer opened his eyes. He could hear water dripping somewhere as the rain pounded down on the roof. His heart started pounding as he lifted his head and looked around in panic.  
  
'Where am I?' he thought then his eyes landed on Quistis. She sat slumped against the wall sleeping. He calmed, the sight of her there reminding him.  
  
"Quistis" he said not much above a whisper. He got no response. Seifer swallowed, his throat dry, and tried again a little louder "Quistis?"  
  
"Huh" she said slowly opening her eyes. She sat there dazed for moment before she realized Seifer was awake. She looked over at him blankly "Wha-- ?"  
  
"Where----where are we?" he asked.  
  
Quistis was wide-awake now. "What do you mean where are we?" She moved over to his side "Don't you remember yesterday."  
  
He had laid his head back down on his arms and she reached out and felt his cheek. It worried her that he still had a fever and now he seemed confused.  
  
"I thought it was a dream," he mumbled closing his eyes.  
  
Quistis watched as he slipped back into sleep. He looked so battered that she wished, not for the first time that she had some cure to use on him. She didn't like seeing anyone suffer even Seifer. She made sure he was sleeping soundly before standing up and moving away from him.  
  
Quistis went over to the fire and busied herself with getting it built up once again. She then poured the water that remained from the canteen into the pail and hung it over the fire.  
  
With that done Quistis picked up the half empty mug of tea from last night and the empty canteen and headed for the door. She glanced back at Seifer's sleeping form before going out into the hammering rain.  
  
Once outside Quistis looked around before heading to the stream. "Its no wonder there hasn't been any monsters around. Who or what would go out in this weather" she grumbled.  
  
She hurriedly filled her canteen and washed out the mug then ran back for the door. By the time she got inside she was soaked.  
  
'Thank Hyne I wore fatigues instead of my dress uniform' she thought as she unbuttoned her shirt and peeled the wet garment off and dropped it to the floor. Leaving her damp tee shirt on she reached down to release her weapons belt. After setting her weapons well away from the fire she kicked off her muddy hiking boots then debated whether to remove her pants.  
  
She looked over at Seifers sleeping form and chewed on her lip for a minute before deciding not to worry about him seeing her partially undressed. Quistis shrugged; maybe he wouldn't wake up before they were dry.  
  
It couldn't be helped; she wasn't going to sit around in wet clothes. One sick person was enough. She spread the clothes out as best she could to dry. She then removed the band holding back her hair and shook it out. 'I'd kill for a shower or a nice hot bubble bath' she sighed fantasizing for a minute.  
  
She pulled herself away from that thought then went back over and made herself some tea. Her stomach growled loudly reminding her that it was yesterday morning since she'd eaten last.  
  
Quistis pulled the pack over to her and rummaged around until she found the field rations. There should be enough here for a couple of days if they were careful.  
  
After she had eaten Quistis sat in front of the fire wondering if she should try to wake Seifer up and feed him. Sleep seemed to be the best thing right now. Just as she decided not to bother him she heard a moan.  
  
Quistis moved over to Seifer and crouched down beside him. "Seifer" she said his name softly "can I get you something?"  
  
Seifer heard his name being called and fought to open his eyes. He rolled to his side and looked up at her. "C-cold" he whispered.  
  
Quistis noticed he was shivering and reached out to feel his cheek. He was still running a fever. As another chill overtook him she made a decision. There was only one thing to do.  
  
Quistis lifted the blanket covering Seifer and slid in next to him. She put her arms around him and held him close to her.  
  
As the warmth from Quisits's body seeped into him, Seifer relaxed against her and soon stopped shaking.  
  
Quistis thought Seifer had gone back to sleep and was surprised when he spoke.  
  
"Why?" he asked huskily.  
  
"Why what?" Quistis asked shifting slightly towards him.  
  
"Why are you doing this? I mean" he paused frowning before adding softly "after the terrible things I did to you."  
  
Quistis looked into his troubled eyes. She could tell he honestly didn't understand.  
  
"Seifer you're ill. I don't think anyone would-------" She felt him laugh against her.  
  
"Do you honestly believe that," he asked bitterness creeping into his voice. Seifer then closed his eyes ending any further discussion.  
  
How could she have answered that question? She herself was guilty of always thinking the worst of him.  
  
Exhaustion finally overtook her and Quistis's eyes slid closed as she slipped into sleep.  
  
....................................  
  
Something woke her. Quistis looked around but it was too dark to see much. Then she heard it again.  
  
"NO" he gasped in his sleep "No, I didn't---" Seifer mumbled. He had moved away from her in his sleep but she could still feel him trembling. "Please stop---" he begged.  
  
"Seifer?" Quistis got no response. "Seifer, wake up" She gently shook him.  
  
Seifer took in a sharp breath and shot up. His heart was pounding and a fine sheen of sweat covered his skin as he looked around, disoriented.  
  
"It was just a nightmare. It's ok." Quistis said softly putting a hand on his bare shoulder, noticing his fever had gone down.  
  
Seifer turned to her "Quistis?" He still looked dazed.  
  
"It's ok" she repeated, leaning towards him she cupped his cheek.  
  
Seifer looked into her eyes intently. He was drawn into their sapphire depths and leaned forward without conscious thought. Their lips touched in a feather light kiss that deepened as Quistis moved into his arms. Her hand moved up running through Seifer's hair to the back of his head, pulling him closer.  
  
Suddenly Seifer pushed Quistis away from him. "We shouldn't have done that" he declared in a shaky voice. He hesitated for a moment then turned away from her. Just who was he trying to fool. He shook his head, 'I'm not that pretty boy Squall.'  
  
Quistis sat there stunned, not knowing what to say. She watched silently as Seifer got up slowly and moved over to the fire. She lay down and stared at his back while he got the fire burning again.  
  
One thought rushed around her head 'Seifer kissed me.' Then another thought hit home 'and I liked it---NO bad Quistis' she scolded herself 'it's Seifer for Hyne's sake. I'd be crazy to---- even think of him in that way.' Quistis fell asleep telling herself how wrong it would be to get involved with Seifer.  
  
Seifer turned away from the fire when he heard Quistis's breathing even out and watched her sleep.  
  
....................................  
  
Author Notes: Thanks again for the great reviews and Happy New Year.  
  
.................................... 


	9. Good at hiding

Chapter 9 Good at Hiding  
  
  
  
Seifer ran a hand over his bruised face. "What in the hell was I thinking?"  
  
He got to his feet stiffly and quietly moved over to pick up his shirt. As he knelt down to retrieve it from the floor beside the sleeping girl, he paused.  
  
She looked so peaceful lying there. So beautiful without the stern expression she usually wore around him. Her hair freed from its usual clip flowed across the coat she was using as a pillow and he couldn't resist the urge to reach out and touch it.  
  
Seifer's fingers slid through her golden mane as he closed his eyes for a second. It was as soft as he'd always thought. He couldn't stop himself from leaning in closer to smell the delicate fragrance. He stiffened and quickly pulled away when he heard her sigh.  
  
Seifer froze watching to see if Quistis would wake up. When she didn't he took in a fast breath, grabbed his shirt and moved back to the fire. 'She cant ever know. Ever.' He looked into the fire and a harsh smile crossed his face. But he was so good at hiding behind a sarcastic mask it shouldn't be too hard, he figured.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
The soldiers stood at the edge of the road surveying the damage. Waiting for their commander to come forward with their orders. Lt. Forbes advanced through the men calling out orders as he went. "I want you three," he said pointing at the men "to check out this vehicle, and you two follow me." He moved down the road towards the transport the SeeD's had been using.  
  
After the men under his command had reported to him he made a call to his superior. "Lt. Forbes here, Sir." He listened for a moment before continuing "No Sir. There are two confirmed kills but he's not among them. They appear to have fled into the forest." He listened to the reply. "Yes Sir, we will take care of it right away. Seifer Almasy wont make it out alive." Forbes turned, his cold gray eyes glinting in the dim light as a harsh smile played on his lips. "I understand, Warden Perry."  
  
With that he ended the call and summoned his men over. "We will move out right away. They have" he paused "maybe a day on us, but we know that at least the primary target is injured and that will slow him down." He turned away as the men prepared to move out then stopped "Oh, one more thing. NO witness's."  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
  
  
Quistis stretched and yawned as she started to wake up. Suddenly she froze. Seifer. She sat up and looked around the cottage. No Seifer. No Seifer anywhere. Just as Quistis began to panic he came in through the door.  
  
Seifer closed the door then stopped. He turned slowly feeling her eyes on him. And there she sat. Disheveled from sleep, looking adorable.  
  
He frowned at that thought. 'Adorable? Get a grip, Almasy. Quistis Trepe does not do adorable!' He shook his head and moved in to the room.  
  
"Morning" he said gruffly running a hand through his damp hair. "Rain's almost stopped," he added limping further into the room.  
  
She had seen his frown when he'd first looked at her. She wondered what he was thinking about. 'The kiss----it had to be the kiss'. She looked over to see him kneeling in front of her pack looking for something.  
  
"Seifer------about last night, I---" Quistis twisted her hands together as she talked. She could feel her cheeks heating up.  
  
Seifer cut her off without looking up "There's nothing to talk about." He reached over and picked up her now dry clothes and turned holding them out to her. "Maybe you should get dressed," he said, his voice growing husky.  
  
Quistis leaned over and snatched the clothes from his outstretched hand. "Thanks."  
  
Seifer said something about giving her privacy and slowly got up to leave.  
  
After Seifer went outside Quistis stood up and stretched then bent down to grab her pants. She paused thinking 'Ok good, we both forget it ever happened. Right? Yeah I can do that. After all it was just a kiss. It didn't mean anything. Besides it's Seifer------with his sarcastic remarks and bad attitude---and thick blonde hair and gorgeous green eyes and strong arms that held-------Whoa you are so not going there.'  
  
She shook her head and pulled her pants on. After fastening them she reached for her shirt and pulled it over the tee shirt she was already wearing.  
  
When Seifer came back into the room Quistis was calmly sitting by the fire preparing something to eat. She looked up at him "I've been thinking" she paused for a moment "that we should move on if you think you're well enough to travel. We don't know if there's anyone following us and I'd just as soon not find out."  
  
Seifer moved toward her and squatted down beside the fire. He still looked pale and tired but he seemed better. Quistis handed him some food and then reached out to feel his forehead. He still felt a little warm.  
  
He jumped slightly when her cool hand made contact with his face then concentrated on the food in his hand instead of looking at her. "Good idea. I really don't want a return visit." He looked up and added sarcastically "It wasn't that good the first time."  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
They packed up quickly after making the decision to head out. There was little talk as they were both lost in their own thoughts.  
  
Quistis shivered noticing with the fire out the chill had creped in to claim the room once again. She looked around to make sure they hadn't left anything that would give away the fact that they'd stayed here then stepped over and picked up her weapons belt. Snapping it around her waist, she then secured the gun to her thigh and save the queen at her other hip.  
  
Seifer picked up his weapon looking at it with distaste. "This looks like a toy" he said derisively "Hyne, I wish I had Hyperion."  
  
Quistis glanced over "Yeah, well that toy might save your ass." She did sympathize with him though. Without her save the queen she would feel lost.  
  
Seifer secured his weapon and went over to pick up their coats. He held hers out to her "Ready?"  
  
Quistis grabbed her parka, said thanks then pulled it on. When she was done she noticed Seifer was stiffly trying to get his own coat around his shoulders. She quickly moved over to his side helping him.  
  
He smirked at her "I'll bet in a million years you never thought you'd willingly be helping me."  
  
Quistis busied herself with putting on her gloves. Her cheeks turning pink, she said under her breath "there's a lot of things I never thought I be willingly doing with you."  
  
Seifer heard her mumbling, so he said with a grin "Sorry I didn't catch that."  
  
Quistis looked back at him "Nothing, I said nothing." He laughed seeing her blush then grabbed his own gloves.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Quistis went out first checking the boundaries of the meadow. When she was satisfied she motioned for Seifer to follow. They made their way into the cover of the trees.  
  
Quistis stopped and turned to look back across the clearing. She would never forget this place.  
  
"Quistis?" Seifer called.  
  
"Coming." Quistis turned with a smile to the tall blonde man watching her.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Authors Notes: Thank you for the reviews.  
  
……………………………………………………………………………………………… 


	10. Questions

Chapter 10 Questions  
  
  
  
The day had been a long, difficult one. The luck Quistis and Seifer had that first night seemed to have fled them. They had run into several monsters that they'd had to fight and now both were exhausted as night was quickly falling.  
  
Quistis looked around trying to find a sheltered spot to rest. She was still worried about Seifer. He hadn't complained about the steady pace they kept that day and even though she knew he'd never admit it, he was pushing himself to keep going.  
  
"Seifer over here" she called quietly. Quistis found a protected spot behind several boulders. Lying together on the forest floor they formed a type of crude wall. She dropped the pack she was carrying and released her weapons belt then dropped to the ground.  
  
She sighed. It was going to be a long, cold night with no fire. But not knowing who was after them and how close they might be put a stop to that idea.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
The squad searched the area further and discovered that the SeeD's had split up into two groups. But Lt. Forbes wasn't going to let that keep him from following his orders.  
  
He looked over his men, assessing them before barking out an order "Change of plans. I want two of you men, you Anders and you Griggs," he said pointing at them "to each scout out a trail and report back to me. They may have gone in two different directions to throw us off then doubled back. We will set up camp for the night and wait here."  
  
"Yes sir" the men stepped to the front of the group. A pointed look passed between Lt. Forbes and the two scouts before they turned to go.  
  
After they had left Lt. Forbes looked around in distaste at the makeshift battlefield. He turned to the nearest soldier and snapped out an order " Get someone to clear away this mess…and take care of the bodies."  
  
"Yes sir" the soldier said turning away.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Seifer could feel Quistis shivering as they sat hunched side-by-side sharing the blanket. This wasn't going to work. They were both freezing and would never get any sleep like this.  
  
"Quistis" he said. When he didn't get any reply he nudged her arm "Quistis" he repeated a little louder.  
  
"Huh" she mumbled, finally looking up.  
  
"This isn't working, you're shivering." He reached over and took her arm.  
  
"Sorry I'm bothering you" she snapped at him "I'm cold."  
  
"Exactly" he started pulling her toward him "that's why we're going to try something different."  
  
"What in the hell are you doing" Quistis snarled angrily as she landed in Seifer's lap. He didn't answer at first, as he was busy trying to get his coat unbuttoned.  
  
"It's called body heat, Baby" he looked down at her with a sly smirk "Remember?"  
  
"Funny" she said, her cheeks turning pink as she remembered the last time they had shared their body heat. 'Thank Hyne he couldn't see the blush in the dark'.  
  
"Open your coat" Seifer ordered.  
  
Quistis decided not to argue with him. She was too cold and tired to fight. After she did as requested Seifer pulled her against his chest, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
Quistis snuggled up closer to Seifer when she noticed he was right, this was warmer. He smiled to himself as he tugged the blanket up around them.  
  
He never thought he'd find Quistis willingly in his arms. Seifer let out a small breath and dropped his cheek to the top of her head, content for a moment.  
  
Quistis relaxed against him, listening to his heartbeat and closed her eyes. She was starting to drift into sleep when she heard Seifer call her name.  
  
"Quistis" he said softly.  
  
"Hmmm" she answered. Not really paying attention.  
  
"Quistis….." he nudged her.  
  
"I'm not hurting you, am I?" she asked starting to pull away but he tightened his arms to prevent her from moving.  
  
"No……I need to know something" he thought for a minute before continuing "Why..did you come for me?"  
  
Quistis lifted her head to look up at him, briefly. "Cid sent us. There were rumors going around that you were in prison. Then it was said that you would be executed. Edea was very upset when she heard them. She went to Cid and they agreed that you couldn't be left there."  
  
"Edea" Seifer whispered. His mind drifted back to childhood for a moment.  
  
Quistis's voice got soft "I…I have to confess something." This comment brought Seifer's focus back to the girl in his arms.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"When I first heard…..you were in prison….I thought" she sighed before continuing "I thought you had done something bad again….I'm sorry."  
  
Seifer looked out into the distance. 'This is how people still think of me.' In a way it hurt to hear Quistis tell him what she, no everybody thought of him. It had been almost a year and a half and still the first thing they thought was Seifer equaled trouble.  
  
When he didn't say anything Quistis looked back up at him. "Seifer" She saw the remote expression on his face as he gazed off "Seifer…I'm sorry."  
  
He shook his head "No it's ok. Better to know what people think. It's not like I've done anything to show the world that I've changed." A bitter laugh escaped him.  
  
Quistis reached up and cupped his face with her gloved hands, saying softly "but you have….changed."  
  
"Yes" the whisper escaped his lips as he searched her eyes.  
  
She smiled then. "Edea and Cid knew that. And now I see it as well." He looked away and she removed her hands with a sigh. "They never gave up on you."  
  
"So" he asked as she settled back against him "if Cid sent a team of SeeD's to get me and this was all on the level, why are we being hunted down. Why didn't he just go through President Loire instead of making some sort of deal with Perry."  
  
Quistis shrugged "Even Presidents can't go against popular public opinion. Cid did contact President Laguna but they decided that it would be prudent to keep this quiet. They thought it would be better to make a deal with the Warden and slip you out of the country unnoticed. As Cid explained it to me, they also suspected Warden Perry of keeping his own agenda and this was a test of his loyalty." She paused momentarily "I guess he failed."  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
The lone soldier stepped into the clearing. After looking around he headed to the decaying building he had noticed across the meadow. He knew he was on the right trail. All his instincts as a soldier told him he was close.  
  
He was slightly disappointed but not surprised to see the room empty as he moved cautiously into the cottage. He scanned the room. Nothing. Just some leaves scattered about the room.  
  
He walked over to the fireplace and knelt down. The ashes were cold but fresh. Something caught his eyes. He reached out and picked it up. A hairpin. The soldier smiled. Yes this was the right trail. He stood glancing around the room once more before heading out. It wouldn't be long before he caught up with them  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Seifer sat holding Quistis while she slept, listening to her soft breathing. He longed for this to be real. But he knew that once they got back to Balamb everything would be different. She wasn't his. Not meant for him. But at this moment with her sleeping he could let his guard down and pretend she belonged to him. He realized he was already lost.  
  
Seifer sighed. He put his cheek down against her soft hair and closed his eyes breathing in the scent of gardenias.  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………….  
  
Author's notes: *hugs* to everyone for the wonderful reviews. Special thanks to Diskord for recommending my story.  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………… 


	11. Fate catches up

Chapter 11 Fate catches up  
  
  
  
Seifer was awake but he didn't open his eyes. He knew that when he did reality would intrude on this perfect moment. The problem with perfect moments was they didn't last Seifer thought, when he felt Quistis move as she started to awaken.  
  
Quistis sighed and rubbed her cheek against something soft and warm. She was fighting to stay asleep when she heard a steady heartbeat beneath her ear. She was confused for a minute before the previous night came back to her. Seifer. A small smile graced her lips as she snuggled closer to him. No one needed to know the guilty pleasure she experienced in his arms.  
  
Seifer finally opened his eyes. As much as he wanted to stay like this he knew they needed to move out. "Quistis?" he spoke softly.  
  
"Don't want to get up," she mumbled in answer.  
  
"As nice as this is" he whispered in her ear "and as much as I'd like to stay right here," he chuckled softly "I think we need to get moving." 'Before I do something stupid' he added to himself.  
  
When the words Seifer spoke registered in Quistis's brain she stiffened and pulled away.  
  
"Sorry" she said. Looking into his eyes she was mesmerized by their green depths. Seconds ticked by as they gazed at each other. The screech of a hawk tore through the quiet of the early morning breaking the spell. Quistis muttered something and got up moving away from Seifer and into the cover of the woods.  
  
Seifer also tried to rise. But the long night of inactivity had taken its toll on his abused body. It took several tries before he was able to raise himself to his feet. He grimaced as he stretched to his full height then walked around to loosen up his strained muscles.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Quistis paced back and forth. "YOU IDOIT" she berated herself "what in the hell are you thinking…acting like some…some love struck little girl." She stomped back the other way. "And with Seifer…a man until three days ago…you thought was enemy number one."  
  
She stopped and leaned against a tree "And as funny as it sounds you have a job to protect that man until we get back home." She smiled at the thought of telling Seifer she was protecting him. He'd laugh in her face. "Now act like the mercenary that you are. This is just a job." She straightened up "And for Hyne's sake DON'T look at those green eyes again. That's an order!"  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
They came to the edge of the forest by mid afternoon. Quistis stood looking out at fields of farmland stretching away into the distance. This wasn't good. There was no real cover for miles.  
  
She looked over at Seifer who was also gazing out at the landscape. "We'll wait here and rest until dark then try to get across those fields and find some cover on the other side" she told him.  
  
He swung his gaze to her. "Wait here?" he asked in disbelief "Just sit here the rest of the day and wait to see who'll join the party?"  
  
"Well gee Seifer, what's your idea. I know, we'll go out there in the wide open and get our butts shot off," she answered sarcastically. "Because you'll really blend in." She gestured at him. "Just like farmer Joe."  
  
They stood there arguing for several more minutes. Quistis looked at Seifer, angry "I'm the one in charge and I say we here till dark."  
  
Seifer let out a harsh laugh "Yeah and you've done such a good job too."  
  
He started to add more when he saw her eyes widen and her fist swing towards him. He jumped to the side to avoid the punch that was coming his way. "Hyne, Quistis, I…." He started to say when he heard the impact.  
  
Quistis's fist made a direct hit right between the eyes of the soldier that had stepped out from behind the tree directly at Seifer's back.  
  
Seifer hearing the punch hit home swung around realizing he wasn't the one that had been hit. His eyes widened in disbelief when he saw the man lying sprawled out on the ground. Quistis dropped to the ground clutching her hand to her chest.  
  
"Shit Quistis…" Seifer said looking down at the soldier. He didn't notice her bowed over in pain "…not to make you mad." She heard him talking as he moved over to the fallen man.  
  
Seifer stood looking at the prone man shaking his head. He bent down and pulled the man up and over to a small tree. Then he pulled his belt out of his pants and tied the soldier's hands behind the tree. When he was happy that the other man was secure he turned away to find Quistis.  
  
He saw her crouched down cradling her hand close to her chest. Seifer moved over to her and knelt down. "You could have broken your hand doing that," he said softly. She looked at him, pain evident in her eyes along with unshed tears.  
  
Seifer pulled off his gloves then after stuffing them in his pocket he reached for her hand. He gently tugged each finger of her glove free until he was able to remove the whole thing. He bent his head to examine her injured hand. The knuckles were bruised and beginning to swell.  
  
Quistis gasped in pain as he moved her fingers. He looked up, an apology in his eyes and saw the trickle of a tear slip down her cheek. Seifer reached up tracing it's path and with his fingertips brushed it away then wrapped his arms around her drawing her against him.  
  
"Why did you do that?" he asked her. He felt her start shaking against him and thought she was crying but when she lifted her face away from his shoulder he saw she was laughing.  
  
"It looks so easy in the movies" she replied. "Nobody ever told me it would hurt like hell." He couldn't resist the laughter in her eyes and leaned over to place a quick kiss on her lips.  
  
"What was that for," she inquired blushing slightly.  
  
Seifer gave her a slow smile then chuckled before answering, " For saving my life, Sweetheart."  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Ian Anders knew he was in deep trouble when he came to. The first thing he wondered was what the hell hit him. Then he noticed that he couldn't move. When he opened his eyes he wished he hadn't.  
  
Kneeling in front of him was Seifer Almasy, his primary objective. He couldn't read the expression on his face but he could see the dangerous look in the other man's eyes.  
  
Raising his gun level with the bound man Seifer asked in a cool voice "Tell me why I shouldn't just kill you now." He gave the man a cold smile before continuing "And it had better be good."  
  
"It's not what you think," Ian said.  
  
Seifer let out a cruel laugh and stood up slowly, never taking his eyes off his prisoner "Not what I think." He paused "I think…that your men fired on us killing two SeeD's. I think…. you've hunted us like animals for days with the intention of killing us as soon as you caught up with us."  
  
The entire time he was talking Seifer had been advancing on the other man until he had the barrel of his gun pushed against the soldier's temple. "And I think you're going to die now" he crouched down and whispered in the man's ear. Seifer then smiled maliciously at him.  
  
Quistis moved up beside Seifer and dropped her hand on his shoulder. "Seifer" she called to him. Seifer held the other man's gaze for another minute, hatred showing in his eyes, before he acknowledged her by looking up.  
  
"We need to ask him some questions before you get all macho and go killing him" she said breaking the tension.  
  
Seifer stood up, shrugged and moved away. "He's all yours."  
  
Ian decided he better speak up "If I'd have been going to kill you it wouldn't have been hard. The way the two of you were arguing I was right behind him" he looked up at Seifer "before you even knew I was here."  
  
Quistis knew he was right. "If you didn't come to kill us then who are you and why are you trailing us?"  
  
"I'm here to help you." Ian looked up at her "President Loire sent me."  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Authors notes: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for the reviews. They really do make my day.  
  
……………………………………………………………………………………………… 


	12. Some Answers

Chapter 12 Some Answers  
  
Quistis's mouth dropped open in disbelief "you what?"  
  
Seifer turned back to the man and frowned. "Do you have any proof of this?" he asked.  
  
Ian looked up "I think not killing you when I had the chance is…"  
  
Seifer cut him off with a short laugh "Yeah, I'm gonna believe that. Not likely pal. Care to try again because until I'm satisfied that you're who you say you are, I'm not letting you go."  
  
Ian spoke up " I cant give you proof of who I was sent by. Being soldiers yourself you know I would never carry anything incriminating on my person but I may be able to give you proof of another kind." A brief look passed between Seifer and Quistis before Seifer gestured for Ian to continue.  
  
Ian took a ragged breath "First I should tell you I'm not the only one the president sent."  
  
Seifer looked up sharply swinging his gun to aim at the talking man. "Where are the others," he asked harshly, looking into the trees.  
  
"They aren't with me. I'm here alone."  
  
"Then where are they?" Seifer looked back at his prisoner.  
  
Ian sighed. "I'll answer that in a minute. First I better start at the beginning. President Loire has been aware of Warden Perry's, well, less than honest dealings for some time. He sent several people, including myself, to infiltrate the prison some months ago. It seems Warden Perry has been offering the services of his prison to anyone willing to pay. Kind of like your own personal bounty hunter. Then when Headmaster Kramer called asking for his help, President Loire knew it was time to take Perry down."  
  
At this point Seifer interrupted the other man. "You mean all this time they knew what was going on at that prison and no one stopped it," he asked bitterly.  
  
"I know how you must feel, Mr. Almasy" Ian replied looking at the battered man. He'd obviously seen first hand what Perry's men could do, thought Ian.  
  
"Do you?" Seifer said sarcastically "do you know what it's like to be ripped away from your home by a troop of soldiers who wont answer any of your questions. Do you know what it's like to be tortured day after day for crimes that you thought you'd been pardoned from. DO YOU know what it's like to wake up every day wondering if today is the day you'll die, then almost hoping it is if it'll bring an end to the hell you're in?" He turned away abruptly.  
  
Quistis, who had been standing off to the side listening to the men talk, moved over to Seifer. He stood rigidly with his head bent and eyes closed. Quistis could almost see his inner turmoil. She reached out to gently run her hand down his bruised face. "Seifer?"  
  
Seifer felt her fingertips stroke his cheek and heard her call his name. He opened his eyes and she saw the pain and anger he was trying so hard to hold inside himself.  
  
Ian watched as Quistis leaned in close, talking softly to Seifer. It was obvious she cared about him.  
  
She ran her hand up and down his arm in a soothing gesture. "Seifer, you have every right to be angry. But you can't take it out on him. I believe what he's telling us." She looked up into his eyes "It's time to free him." Seifer stood there looking at her and for a moment she wasn't sure he'd even heard her, then he nodded slightly.  
  
Ian observed Seifer nod at something the woman said and watched as she started to move in his direction. He didn't have long to wonder what they had decided when she moved around behind him and released his arms. He sat there for a minute rubbing his wrists then looked up at her.  
  
"Mr….?" She gave him a smile "I'm sorry, but we haven't been introduced. I'm Quistis Trepe." She knelt down to his level and stuck out her uninjured hand.  
  
Ian took the offered hand, shaking it . "Ian Anders. Special Agent, Esther."  
  
Quistis saw him looking at Seifer. "And apparently you already know that is Seifer Almasy" she added. Seifer stood looking at them in stony silence.  
  
Quistis saw the closed expression he wore. 'Oh Hyne Seifer, don't start anything' she thought. She decided the best thing to do was ignore him and to find out what else Ian had to say.  
  
"So after we traded prisoners and left, what happened?" she prompted Ian to continue.  
  
Ian cleared his throat and started speaking "Perry never had any intention of letting you go. He already had a squad in position to ambush you in the forest. But he didn't count on the fact that you would have your own firepower and be able to counter the attack. He was extremely unhappy at that turn of events. Fortunately my commander was put in charge of the back up squad sent out to retrieve you when the Warden learned that several of you had escaped into the forest."  
  
Quistis frowned, asking "How did Perry think he could get away with killing SeeD's?"  
  
Ian shook his head "As Warden Perry is fond of saying 'Accidents happen'. I don't know for sure but I imagine he had a plan. Probably some type of accident. There are still land mines out here from the Galbadian war. At least that's what I'd do if I were trying to cover this up."  
  
"Well thank Hyne you're on our side" Quistis said with a short laugh.  
  
Seifer had been listening to Quistis and Ian talk from where he was standing and decided to join them. He knelt down next to Quistis then asked in a clipped tone "you said something about your squad? Where are they now?"  
  
Ian looked over at the other man. "My squad…yes. There are three of us, then there are two of Perry's men. My commander, Lt. Forbes, a soldier named Griggs and myself are Loire's men. Lt. Forbes sent Griggs and I out as scouts when we found your team had split into two groups. That way he could keep Perry's men away and it wouldn't look suspicious. Although we were prepared to take them out if necessary."  
  
"So where does that leave us now?" Seifer impatiently asked.  
  
"Well, now I contact my commander and report in. Then we can arrange to get the two of you home," Ian stated.  
  
"Not so fast. I still don't know if we can trust you" Seifer said angrily, pulling himself slowly to his feet, he then offered his hand to Quistis and pulled her up.  
  
Ian stood slowly, watching the other man. "We can contact your own people if that is what you'd prefer. I understand it 's difficult to trust me with so little proof."  
  
Quistis noticed Seifer scowling at Ian so she handed him the belt she had been holding to distract his attention away from the other man. He looked at it stupidly for a second, still lost in his angry thoughts, before remembering he'd used it to tie Ian up.  
  
"I think in this situation it would be better to contact our people" she looked over at Ian "right away." He nodded his agreement and reached into his pocket pulling out a small black phone.  
  
Seifer watched as Ian punched in some numbers and started talking, apparently to an operator. He then handed the phone over to Quistis, who in turn started speaking into the phone.  
  
Seifer moved over to stand beside Quistis, listening to her side of the conversation. "This is SeeD #45318-4, reporting in. We need a transport sent to the following coordinates…"  
  
Seifer's mind wandered off as he watched her. 'Home… Not for me. I wonder what the hell their gonna do when they see me. The old gang together again. They'll be so happy to see me,' he thought sarcastically, a smirk settling over his face 'I stay just long enough to get back on my feet then head out.'  
  
He looked over at Quistis talking on the phone. She looked so happy. 'I'll never see her anymore.' A stab of regret went through him as he gazed at her.  
  
Memories of the last few days came to him. 'I didn't realize how much she's changed. It's like some of the icy barrier has melted. She's been so…so caring and brave. She's the only thing that got me here alive. Kept me going when I thought I couldn't go on. I…damn it…love…no…oh shit…I love her.' He turned away startled.  
  
He'd been attracted to her, even desired her for a long time, but love. Seifer's heart thumped loudly in his ears 'If I leave garden I'll never see her again.' He let out a shaky breath and ran his hand across his face.  
  
Seifer jumped when he felt a hand on his arm. "Are you ok?" Quistis asked.  
  
He turned with a blank look on his face "Yeah great. What did you find out?"  
  
She grinned up at him " They're coming. We're rescued. Isn't that great? They'll be here as soon…."  
  
'Yeah great' he thought ' we'll get out of this damn forest and back to Balamb. Where I'll never wake up with you in my arms again. We can go back to being polite, well sometimes, strangers.'  
  
He felt her shake his arm "I said isn't that great?"  
  
"Sure…great," he mumbled.  
  
Quistis was so happy to be going home she didn't notice his less than enthusiastic reply. She turned and moved over to where Ian was waiting. She handed him back his phone. "Thanks. I guess I owe you an apology."  
  
"Apology for what? Not trusting me when I told you I was on your side? Because I would have acted the same way." Ian said.  
  
"No. For hitting you." Quistis answered.  
  
Ian gave her a dumbfounded look "You. You're the one who punched me."  
  
"Sorry." She gave him an apologetic smile and shrugged.  
  
"I thought he" Ian gestured to Seifer "must have done it. Wow. You've got one hell of an arm."  
  
She smiled at the compliment then asked, "So what are you going to do now?"  
  
"I need to check in with my commander. If you don't mind." He held up his phone but looked at her.  
  
"Sure, I'll just go check on Seifer." She stepped away from Ian. He was already focused on the call he was making.  
  
She could see Seifer, his back to them, looking off into the forest. 'Wonder what he's thinking about.'  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Seifer stepped over to where Quistis stood watching the setting sun. They watched in silence for a few minutes before he spoke "How's the hand?" He could see she was holding it stiffly at her side.  
  
Quistis looked up at him "Hurts. But I'll manage." He took her injured hand, cradling it in his larger ones.  
  
She looked back at the sunset. "Thanks."  
  
He didn't get the chance to ask her what she was thanking him for because at that moment they spotted the Ragnorak in the distance.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Author's notes: Next: They're going home. What will Seifer's reception from 'the old gang' be? Will Quistis realize she cant live without him? Bwahaha!  
  
*****as always thanks for the reviews*****  
  
……………………………………………………………………………………………… 


	13. Going Home

Chapter 13 Going Home  
  
  
  
Seifer let go of Quistis's hand as Ian came over to stand with them. They stood watching the Ragnorak move closer in the evening sky. When it was close enough Quistis bent down and lit a flare she had retrieved from her pack, to mark their position.  
  
Seifer turned to Ian as he watched the craft land. "So what are your orders, now that you're sending us on our merry way" he asked, his trademark smirk sliding across his face.  
  
Quistis had moved away from the men, heading to the ship, and Ian watched her go. "No, actually your gonna be stuck with me for a little while longer. I'm to go back to Balamb garden and report to Cid Kramer." Ian paused for a moment "About the prison situation…I'm sorry you people had to be dragged into the middle of all this."  
  
Seifer, who had been pulling on his gloves looked up at the other man. "Yeah, well as long as Perry and his men pay, I guess I can live with it." His attention was pulled away when he heard a squeal coming from the direction of the now landed Ragnorak.  
  
Seifer sighed as he saw the cause of the noise. 'It would have to be her' he thought, seeing the bouncing brunette grab Quistis in a bear hug.  
  
"Get ready for a whirlwind," he said to Ian. "You're about to meet the one and only Selphie Tilmitt."  
  
Ian looked up to see a sly grin on Seifer's face. "That bad?" he asked.  
  
Seifer smirked "No worse." Ian heard him laugh as he started walking toward the two women.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
"Quistyyyyy" Selphie came running up to the other woman. "Oh Hyne, Quisty, we've been so worried. Are you all right? Have you been out here all this time?" She then grabbed Quistis in a tight hug.  
  
Quistis hugged her back of a few minutes then pulled back. "I'm fine, Selphie.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok. Are you still in danger? Because I can…"Selphie stopped in mid sentence looking past Quistis. "What is he doing here?" Selphie said in a hardened voice.  
  
Quistis whipped around quickly to see Seifer standing a few yards away, his customary smirk firmly in place. Selphie stomped passed and Quistis tried to stop her. "Selphie, Wait, you don't understand."  
  
She stopped right in front of Seifer. "What are you doing here?" she all but growled.  
  
Seifer looked down at the petite girl in front of him and before he could say anything to her Quistis was there. "Selphie. Please. It's not what you think." Quistis started to pull her friend back.  
  
"Wait. Just what DO you think is going on here?" Seifer asked sarcastically.  
  
"Did you kidnap Quistis?" Selphie asked.  
  
Seifer started laughing at the same time Quistis gasped "No."  
  
"Well then what is this all about," Selphie asked looking back and forth from a now doubled over Seifer to Quistis.  
  
Quistis took Selphie's arm and drew her a few steps away. " What was your mission, Quisty?" Selphie asked still eyeing Seifer.  
  
"Seifer was my mission" Quistis answered.  
  
"What?" Selphie's mouth dropped open as she stared at Quistis in disbelief.  
  
It hurt his bruised ribs and back like crazy, but every time Seifer looked at the small girl he couldn't stop laughing. Just seeing her speechless made him go into another round of laughter.  
  
"Seifer was my mission" Quistis repeated "I, we, I mean my team rescued him," she said.  
  
It was at this time, Ian, who had been watching the three people decided to come forward. He cleared his throat and when he had the attention of the two girls, said, "I'm not sure just what is going on here but I think we better leave before we attract attention to ourselves."  
  
Selphie looked over at him. "Who are you?"  
  
"This is Ian Anders, Selphie. He was sent by Laguna to help us." Quistis answered. "I think he's right we had better go. I'll tell you all about the mission later. Ok?"  
  
"Fine. I'm just glad you're ok." Selphie turned to glare at Seifer, who had finally gotten his amusement under control.  
  
As she headed past him towards the Ragnorak he said "I see they let you play with the big toys now."  
  
Selphie stopped; looking him up and down she took in the bruises and replied, "I see somebody finally gave you that beating you've been begging for." She gave him her own version of an evil grin then continued on her way.  
  
"Ouch." He chuckled as he turned to follow her aboard.  
  
After everyone was settled Selphie took off for Balamb. The ride home was quiet. Quistis and Seifer were lost in their own thoughts. Now that the danger was past they were both exhausted.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
When they landed at the garden Cid and Xu were there waiting for them. Cid came forward with a smile as they stepped off the ship. "Welcome home. Quistis. Seifer. We've been worried about you." He turned to Ian holding out his hand "and you must be Agent Anders. I was informed that you would be returning with my people."  
  
"Yes sir, I was told to report to you." Ian shook Cid's hand.  
  
"Accommodations have been prepared for you. My assistant Xu will show you the way." Cid gestured to the woman standing behind him. "We will meet in my office at 10:00 tomorrow morning for a debriefing. Someone will come for you then."  
  
"Thank you, Sir" Ian said before moving over to where Xu was waiting. She introduced herself then led him into the garden.  
  
Cid turned back to Quistis and Seifer. They had been standing in the semi darkness of the deepening night and when they stepped forward into the light Cid got his first good look at their condition. "The two of you need to report to the infirmary."  
  
"The only place I want to go is my room. To take a long shower." Quistis sighed.  
  
"That's an order, Quistis. I want Dr. Kadowaki to check you over first," Cid replied.  
  
She sighed again "Fine." She knew she wouldn't win this argument.  
  
Selphie came out of the Ragnorak. "Hi, Headmaster Cid." She gave him a big smile.  
  
"Selphie" he nodded to her "Would you please escort Quistis and Seifer to the infirmary?"  
  
"Sure" she bounced up and down.  
  
Cid frowned, watching Seifer limp stiffly as he followed the girls into the garden. Seifer had been unusually quiet, he thought.  
  
Cid pulled out his phone and punched in the number for Dr. Kadowaki. "Dr., it's Cid. Quistis and Seifer are back. I've sent them to the infirmary. I'd like a report as soon as you've examined them."  
  
"Of course, Cid. I'll meet them there right away," she answered.  
  
"Thank you, Dr." Cid pocketed the phone and headed to his office to tell Edea the news.  
  
Quistis had been listening to Selphie chatting nonstop as they moved through the halls towards the infirmary when she noticed that Seifer had fallen behind.  
  
"Selphie, wait," she interrupted the other girl "we need to go back for Seifer."  
  
Selphie, who couldn't stay mad at anyone for long nodded her head in agreement. "Ok. He did look pretty beat up. What happened to him?"  
  
"I can't talk about it now. I'll tell you all about the mission later, including what happened to Seifer. Or at least as much as I know," she answered.  
  
They turned and retraced their steps until they came across Seifer leaning against the wall, resting.  
  
"There you are" Selphie said, skipping up to him.  
  
Seifer looked up when she stopped in front of him "I was just resting for a minute. Hyne, I can get to the infirmary by myself," he snapped.  
  
"Nope" Selphie answered cheerfully "come on Quisty." She grabbed his arm and pulled it around her neck. Quistis took his other arm and did the same. The three of them started down the hall.  
  
"You know, I can walk by myself, but I guess this is one way to get two pretty girls in my arms" Seifer joked with a smirk crossing his face.  
  
Selphie looked up at him. "It's not every day I get to have the great Seifer Almasy at my mercy," she shot back.  
  
When they got to the infirmary Seifer took a deep breath and silently thanked the gods that it was late enough that they hadn't run into anyone in the halls.  
  
"Here are your patients, Doctor," Selphie said letting go of Seifer.  
  
"Good, good. Come in." She moved toward them "Seifer, I want you in there on the table" she pointed to the examining room "and Quistis you can have a seat."  
  
Selphie turned and hugged Quistis "I'll see you later," then left.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Quistis stopped the Doctor before she went in to see Seifer. "Doctor. Do you think I could go take a shower while you're in with Seifer?"  
  
Dr. Kadowaki looked at Quistis. "Are you hurt?" she asked.  
  
"Only this." Quistis held up her hand.  
  
The doctor took her hand and looked at it. "Hmmm, We'll need to do an X-ray on this to make sure you didn't break anything but I think it'll be Ok to go get cleaned up. As long as you come right back." She looked at Quistis sternly.  
  
"Thank you Dr. K." Quistis smiled at her. Just as she turned to leave, the door opened.  
  
"Where are my children?" Edea said rushing into the room. Seeing Quistis, she rushed over pulling her into a hug. "Oh Quistis we've been so worried about the two of you. When Xi-Wang and Jace were brought back they told us what happened. When they told us you had split up I was afraid you wouldn't be able to evade those men." She pulled back taking in Quistis's ragged appearance and injured hand she was holding up protectively.  
  
"We're ok. It was a long couple of days but we managed." Quistis told her as Edea took her other hand and squeezed it reassuringly.  
  
Edea looked around still holding Quistis's uninjured hand "Where is Seifer?"  
  
"He's in there" Quistis gestures towards the other room. Edea smiled at her then moved to the doorway.  
  
When she saw him sitting on the edge of the table she gasped. He looked up at her and she took in the bruises, the black eye and split lip. "Oh Seifer" she said softly "what have they done to you?" She moved over wrapping her arms around him. "My poor boy."  
  
"Matron" Seifer said but his heart whispered 'Mother'.  
  
Quistis had come to stand in the open doorway and watched Edea comfort Seifer. She saw the glint of unshed tears in his eyes as they slid closed and he lowered his head to the older woman's shoulder.  
  
Quistis moved away quietly, not wanting to intrude but her heart ached for the man that Seifer hid from the rest of the world.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Author's notes: This story has a mind of it's own. Every time I think I'm going to write about certain things I end up with something totally different. Next chapter everyone should know Seifer's back. ***As always thanks for the reviews. They make me happy. And a happy writer is a fast writer. lol. ***  
  
……………………………………………………………………………………………… 


	14. Growing Attraction

Chapter 14  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Authors note: Some people thought this story was finished at the last chapter but it's not over yet.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
  
  
Quistis unlocked her door and stepped inside. She flipped on the light and took a deep breath, leaning back against the wall. Home. Well at least her little part.  
  
She pushed away from the wall and walked through the room into the bathroom. Reaching into the shower she turned on the faucet then bent down to untie her hiking boots.  
  
As she stood Quistis caught her reflection in the mirror and stopped. She stared at herself but saw another. "Oh, Seifer" she whispered "Why didn't I ever notice before, how lost you really are?"  
  
When the mirror began to cloud up she remembered the shower was running and hurriedly undressed. Stepping under the spray she closed her eyes and sighed.  
  
Quistis stayed in the shower until the water started to cool down. Stepping out she wrapped a towel around herself and padded back out into the other room.  
  
She quickly dressed herself when she realized how long she'd been away from the infirmary. The doctor wouldn't be too happy if she found out that Quistis had talked her into going against the orders that Cid had given her. After brushing out her hair she grabbed her key and headed out the door.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Seifer pulled away from Edea abruptly when he heard Dr. Kadowaki clear her throat.  
  
"I need to examine Seifer" Dr. Kadowaki told them, "Cid is waiting for my report."  
  
"Of course, Dr." Edea agreed moving away from him. "I'll see you in the morning." She smiled at him then turned to go.  
  
"Alright Seifer, off with that shirt. I need to assess any wounds that you have." Dr. Kadowaki said. She turned away to the sink.  
  
Seifer bent his head and started to unzip his shirt. He shrugged it off and tossed it on the chair where he'd already put his coat. He watched the Doctor dry off her hands and turn around.  
  
The first thing she noticed was the multiple bruises that mottled his body. Then she noticed how thin he'd become. "Worked you over pretty good, did they?" she asked moving over in front of him. She picked up one of his wrists, inspecting the ring of bruises and abrasions before taking his pulse.  
  
"You haven't seen their best work yet," he answered bitterly.  
  
Dr. Kadowaki stepped behind him. "And that would be under these?" she asked touching the bandages that ran across his back. She felt him wince when she tried to remove one of them.  
  
"Quistis did that. It was the best she could do under the conditions." Seifer told her.  
  
Dr. Kadowaki wrote something down on her clipboard then looked back at him. "You can go ahead and take a shower. Then we can get those bandages off and see how bad the damage is."  
  
She reached over to the counter beside the sink and grabbed something. "Here. You can put these on."  
  
Seifer took the offered garment and held it up. "These look like mine."  
  
"They are. There were some of your things here from before you left. Edea had them brought here for you. Why don't you get cleaned up and I'll be back in a little bit." Dr. Kadowaki smiled at him then turned and left the room pulling the door closed behind her.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Quistis hurried back to the infirmary. She pushed the door open and stepped inside. Not seeing anyone in the outer waiting area, she moved to the door of the examining room she knew Seifer was in.  
  
The door was slightly ajar so she pushed it open to see if the Doctor was still in there. What she saw made her stop, frozen in place. Seifer stood in the middle of the room just out of the shower. Her eyes traveled down his back to the pair of dark blue drawstring pants that rode low on his hips.  
  
Quistis had never noticed how truly gorgeous he was, even with the marks of his recent torture. But then she'd never seen him undressed before. He was lean and well muscled from years of working with a gunblade.  
  
She must have made some sound because he turned. "Quistis?" he said when she didn't move. She watched mesmerized as a drop of water fell from his wet hair and slid slowly down his smooth chest. She heard him call her name and looked up into his eyes. Her heart sped up. She couldn't look away and the attraction between them hung heavy in the air.  
  
Dr. Kadowaki bustled into the room breaking the trance and Quistis turned away quickly. "Oh good, you're back. I'll need you to come with me, Quistis, so we can get a look at that hand." Quistis looked at her stupidly for a moment, her mind still on Seifer.  
  
"Quistis?" The doctor turned to her when she didn't get any response.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah I'm coming." She turned, blushing, to follow the older woman out of the room.  
  
Seifer let out a deep breath that he didn't even know he'd been holding as he watched her go.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
The Doctor determined that although the hand wasn't broken, Quistis would need it taped up because of a severe sprain.  
  
"I'll need you to wait while I go check on Seifer." The Doctor told her. "I did order for food to be brought in and it should be here anytime."  
  
Quistis looked up thankfully. She'd forgotten how long it had been since she'd had a real meal. 'That's why my stomach felt all jumpy back there' she thought remembering the butterflies when she'd looked at Seifer. "I'm just hungry," she said to herself taking a deep breath.  
  
The food arrived while the Doctor was still in with Seifer. Quistis stuck her head in the open doorway to let them know.  
  
"Good. Bring it in here" Dr. Kadowaki told her "the two of you can eat while I finish up."  
  
When Quistis handed Seifer a sandwich his fingers brushed against hers. Her heart started to pound as she looked up. Seifer gave her a rare genuine smile "Thanks."  
  
She looked down concentrating on the food in front of her and not the man across from her.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Quistis lay in her bed unable to sleep. When the Doctor had finished with them, she had shooed Quistis out with orders to get some sleep, which the girl now found she was powerless to do. She was exhausted but her mind refused to cooperate. She wondered if Seifer was sleeping.  
  
Just thinking of him made her remember other things. Like waking up in his arms. Like the kiss they'd shared. She groaned and looked over at her clock. 3am.  
  
This had to stop. She got up and took one of the pills the Doctor had given her for pain. The Doctor had warned her they would make her sleepy and that's just what she hoped.  
  
She padded back to bed and snuggled down under the warm blankets. After awhile she began to slip into sleep. The last thing she saw in her mind was a pair of beautiful emerald eyes watching her.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Quistis spent her first full day back relaxing. She'd slept in then had her debriefing with Cid in the afternoon and now she was lounging on her couch looking through a book she'd been reading.  
  
She looked up when she heard a knock at the door. She got up to answer it and smoothed back her hair in a nervous gesture as she went. 'It's not him' she told herself 'why would he come here.'  
  
She opened the door to a grinning Selphie. "Ok time to spill." Selphie said bounding into the room. "I want to know all about…"  
  
'I'm not disappointed; that it's Selphie and not him. I'm not.' Quistis's mind wandered as she followed Selphie back into the room.  
  
She invited Selphie to sit down and proceeded to tell her about the mission. 'Only leaving out a few things,' she thought with a smile.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
The next morning Quistis woke early. She stretched then looked at the clock. Deciding she'd been lazy enough yesterday she jumped out of bed deciding to get ready and meet her friends for breakfast.  
  
  
  
Several people greeted Quistis as she walked into the cafeteria. After she had gone through the line and selected her breakfast she headed towards the table she had seen her friends sitting at. They were all there Squall, Rinoa, Irvine, Selphie and Zell.  
  
"Hi, Quisty" Selphie said jumping up. The others turned towards her when they heard Selphie. Squall and Rinoa just waved before going back to their conversation.  
  
"Hey Quistis." Zell said moving over to allow her a place at the table. "Where ya been?"  
  
Irvine grabbed a chair from another table and held it out for her. "How ya been, Darlin?"  
  
Quistis rolled her eyes at him then smiled. "Thanks" she said setting her tray down and seating herself. "I was away on a mission." She took a bite of toast as the others asked her questions, which she artfully evaded for the most part. Selphie was the only one to know that Seifer was involved and Quistis had asked her not to tell the others.  
  
After awhile they grew bored and turned the conversation to other things. Quistis listened with half an ear as she ate her breakfast.  
  
All of a sudden she noticed everyone had stopped talking. She looked up to see what had gotten their attention. They were all staring at something behind her. She turned to see Seifer walking across the room at the same time she heard Zell.  
  
"What the hell is he doing here?" Zell growled in shock as he stood up abruptly, knocking over his chair. Selphie met Quistis's eyes with a sympathetic look.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
A/N: Thanks again for the reviews.  
  
……………………………………………………………………………………………… 


	15. Confrontations

Chapter 15 Confrontations  
  
  
  
Seifer had decided he couldn't hide out in the infirmary forever. Never one to avoid confrontation he headed for the cafeteria. As he walked down the halls he was greeted with gasps and angry looks by some, when recognized and silence from others. He just smirked as he moved past them.  
  
He saw Quistis sitting with her friends as soon as he entered the room. His heart skipped a beat as his eyes slid over her. He chose to ignore this and moved into the line instead. Several of the ladies behind the counter recognized him and smiled or spoke to him briefly as he'd always been friendly with them.  
  
Seeing an empty table across the room he headed towards it. As Seifer moved between tables he heard whispers but no one stopped or challenged him. When he reached his destination he sat down with a satisfied smirk and ignored the rest of the room as he started in on his breakfast.  
  
Watching Zell's reaction when he saw Seifer, Quistis reached out to grab him before he could do something stupid but was too late. He was already heading across the room. She turned quickly back to ask Squall for his help but when she saw the look on his face she knew it wouldn't do any good.  
  
Zell reached Seifer's table in record time. "Damn it. What in the hell do you think you're doing here?" he yelled.  
  
Seifer looked up with a lazy smile. "Eating my breakfast. You got a problem with that, Chicken…" He never saw the punch coming as it rocked him back in his seat.  
  
Zell growled at him " Don't ever call me that again."  
  
Seifer could taste blood and grabbed a napkin off the table. He pressed it to the cut on his lip that had opened up again. "Still haven't lost your touch, eh, Zelly?" he taunted with a laugh.  
  
Quistis ran across the room with the others following closely behind her. She saw that Zell was going to punch Seifer again and stepped in between them.  
  
"Zell you cant do this," she said in her sternest instructor voice.  
  
Zell looked at her "Why the hell not? He's been asking for this for a long time." Zell switched his focus back to Seifer. "You don't belong here, anymore."  
  
"Gee, I'm hurt" Seifer answered sarcastically.  
  
Quistis pushed Zell back thinking he was going to hit Seifer again. "You can't fight an injured man, Zell," she yelled at him.  
  
"She's right Zell," Squall, who was standing behind them put in. "Looks like someone already got to him."  
  
Zell noticed Seifer's condition for the first time. "Looks like you're on a loosing streak," he sneered at Seifer.  
  
Seifer looked up at him steadily. "Yeah, well it took two of them," he said mockingly.  
  
Squall had enough. He stepped in front of Quistis and Zell. "Zell's right, you don't belong here. So why exactly are you here?"  
  
"Nice to see you too…Squall. What? Was the great commander left out of the loop?" he said the other man. "Maybe you should go ask Cid?"  
  
Quistis put her hand on Squalls arm. "He's right. You need to talk to Cid."  
  
Squall looked at her. "Fine. Whatever," he said but before he could leave Zell was back in Seifer's face.  
  
"So what rock DID you crawl out from under?" Zell sneered at him again.  
  
"Zell, that's enough." Quistis snarled. "Seifer was in Esther."  
  
"Esther? Isn't that where you said you went on your…Oh Hyne, Quistis tell me you didn't go get him?" Zell was practically shouting now drawing the attention of anyone that hadn't already noticed them.  
  
"Just go talk to Cid…Please." Quistis could feel her own temper rising. 'Why couldn't they remember it hadn't been Seifer doing those things of his own free will?'  
  
While they had been arguing Seifer had decided he'd listened to enough of this shit and got up. "As touching as this reunion's been, I'm outa here." He gave Squall a mock salute and stalked out of the cafeteria.  
  
Zell noticing that Seifer had left kicked a chair out of his way and stomped off. Squall went after him. Irvine, Rinoa and Selphie who had stood by listening looked at each other.  
  
"I'd better go find Squall" Rinoa said making her excuses. The others watched as she ran off.  
  
"So the rumors were true?" Irvine asked looking at Quistis. She nodded her head.  
  
"I see" he paused for a moment, thinking, "I think we'd better be goin' too, sugar" he said looking over at Selphie.  
  
Selphie ran up and hugged Quistis. "It'll all work out. You'll see." She whispered in Quistis's ear.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Quistis couldn't sleep. She was too wired. Every time she tried to close her eyes she remembered this morning. She hadn't seen Seifer since then.  
  
"Enough" she told herself. Maybe a walk would make her tired enough to sleep. At least it was better than tossing all night. She threw on some clothes, pulled her hair back in a ponytail then went out the door.  
  
She walked down the empty hallway. It was late enough that nobody else was around. As she went around a corner she saw Seifer approaching from the other direction. He lifted his head and saw her.  
  
She stopped, waiting for him. When he caught up to her she said "Seifer, I…"  
  
He pushed her roughly up against the wall, blocking her with his body. "Damn it, Quistis, I'm not your fucking mission anymore" he growled. She could see the angry glint in his eyes. "I can fight my own battles. I don't need you to do it for me." He stared down at her for a few moments then his lips descended to hers and he gave her a punishing kiss, which gentled when he felt her responding to him. The hands she had put up to push him away were fisted in his shirt pulling him closer as she got lost in their shared kiss.  
  
He pulled away and looked into her sapphire eyes where he saw a trace of fear. "Oh Hyne, I'm sorry.' He squeezed his eyes closed and leaned his forehead against hers taking a deep breath. "I don't know what I'm doing here. Maybe I should leave," he said softly.  
  
"No" she breathed.  
  
He opened his eyes and saw the tears in her eyes. Then he reached up with his fingertip and traced her reddened lips. "I am sorry."  
  
He started to pull back from her but she wouldn't let him go. 'Not this time' she thought. "Come with me?" she asked looking into his eyes. He nodded.  
  
Quistis led him by the hand back to her quarters. He didn't say anything as she unlocked the door and pulled him inside. Seifer caught the door pushing it shut behind him. He pulled her into his arms in a tight hug and dropped his face into the crook of her neck, running tiny kisses along it's length. He heard her soft moan as he felt her melt against him.  
  
Seifer reached up and pulled the band holding her hair out then ran his fingers through her silken tresses. He sighed, "You know this isn't wise. I don't want the consequences of my life to hurt you."  
  
Quistis reached up and caressed his face. "No one has to know but us. Please don't leave me."  
  
If he'd been a better man he could have walked away for her sake, but he wasn't. He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom then gently laid her down. Quistis watched him unzip his shirt and let it slide to the floor. She reached her hand out to him and he knelt down beside her and took it in his larger one, then bringing it up to his lips he brushed kisses across her fingertips.  
  
That night Seifer showed Quistis with his body what he couldn't yet say with words.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Authors notes: Sorry there's no lemon but I didn't want to have to change the rating this far into the story. Use your imagination. LoL.  
  
Thank you to everyone who's reading this story. Next chapter: Will Seifer and Quistis be able to keep their affair secret?  
  
……………………………………………………………………………………………… 


	16. Bad News

Chapter 16 Bad News  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
A/N: Sorry it's taken so long for a new chapter but I had to figure out the direction this story is headed.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
  
  
Quistis opened her eyes. It was still dark and she frowned, wondering what had woken her. Then she heard it.  
  
"No." Seifer moved restlessly. "No…I don't…"  
  
She rolled over and gently touched his cheek. "Seifer?" He gasped and his eyes flew open. "Seifer, you're ok. It was just a dream." He looked at her a moment, disoriented. "Just a dream," she repeated pulling him close.  
  
"Sorry" he mumbled resting his cheek against her shoulder.  
  
Quistis stroked her fingers through his golden hair until he relaxed back into sleep.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
The next thing Quistis knew it was morning and the phones persistent ringing pulled her awake. She quickly reached for it. "Hello."  
  
"Quistis, it's Xu. Headmaster Cid would like to see you in his office this morning."  
  
"When?" Quistis asked.  
  
"About half an hour," Xu replied.  
  
"Ok, sure I'll be there," Quistis said with a yawn.  
  
"Oh and one more thing. Could you see if you can find Seifer and bring him with you. I tried to ring his room but he's already out."  
  
Quistis looked over at the sleeping man. "Sure, I'll try to find him. Bye." She hung up the receiver and turned to the sleeping man.  
  
"Seifer?" Quistis nudged his shoulder. He didn't move. "Seifer, wake up" she said again leaning closer.  
  
Seifer cracked an eye open "Wha…?"  
  
"Seifer, we have to get up." Now she was leaning over him. Seifer reached up quickly and grabbed her, pulling her down on top of him. Surprised, she let out a shriek.  
  
"Got ya" he growled silkily. Then he nibbled on her ear sending tingles down her spine.  
  
"Seifer" she said weakly "we…" She was having trouble concentrating as he ran his tongue down her neck. "…have to go…" now he was kissing her shoulder "…to Cid's office."  
  
He dropped his head back to the pillow and sighed. "Well that's inconvenient." He gave her a sexy smile "so, who do you have to go find?"  
  
Quistis laughed "so you were awake. Xu wanted me to find you. Apparently you weren't in your room when she called."  
  
"Imagine that" he said looking up at her. She tried to pull herself out of his arms.  
  
"Not so fast, my little captive." He rolled over taking her with him until he had her trapped under him. And at his mercy.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
"Seifer hurry up. We're already late." Quistis said looking for her other shoe. When she found it she sat down to put it on.  
  
Seifer came out of the bathroom running a towel over his damp hair. "Relax Quis. I'm almost ready."  
  
She jumped up and headed for the door pulling her hair into a twist and clipping it up as she went. She stopped before opening the door. "Oh god" she groaned "They're gonna know."  
  
Seifer put his hand on her back and turned her towards him. "They're not going to know. Just don't act guilty. Works every time. Trust me." With that he gave her a quick kiss and opened the door. Quistis followed him out into the hallway.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Xu greeted them, well Quistis. Seifer, she gave a cool nod. "I see you found him," Xu said as she opened Cid's door. He just raised an eyebrow and smirked as they followed her into Cid's office.  
  
"Ah, here you both are." Cid exclaimed as they entered the room. "Please sit down." He gestured to chairs on the other side of his desk before seating himself.  
  
Seifer sauntered over to one of the offered chairs and sat, stretching out his legs in front of him. Quistis took another chair and looked questioningly at Cid.  
  
"Thank you for coming. We have several things to discuss this morning." Cid looked up as Xu came back in with a tray. "Ah thank you, Xu." She set the tray down on the side table and left.  
  
"Please help yourselves," Cid said gesturing to the coffee. When they were settled once again Cid started "First on the list, eternal problems. As you may know Squall and Zell were in my office yesterday."  
  
Quistis looked over at Seifer and then back at Cid "I told them to talk to you. They were quite upset when they saw that Seifer was back at garden," Quistis explained.  
  
"Yes I was informed by garden staff of the incident," Cid told her then continued turning to Seifer "I'm sorry Seifer that they weren't informed of your return before a confrontation occurred."  
  
Seifer, who had been listening, looked up from the cup in his hand "I handled it."  
  
"Yes well, now they know that you're back and that I wont put up with any hostile actions regarding your return. Which now brings me to the second reason I called this meeting." Cid paused, swiveling in his chair to look out the window for a minute, "Warden Perry escaped."  
  
Quistis looked over at Seifer quickly after Cid dropped that piece of bad news. She saw Seifer's face turn pale and his grip tighten on the cup he held.  
  
"What did you say?" Seifer asked incredibly.  
  
At that moment there was a knock at the door. "Come in," Cid requested. Quistis looked up to see whom the newcomer was. "Special Agent Anders. Thank you for joining us this morning."  
  
Seifer's mind was reeling. 'Perry free? How could this happen? They told me that Perry would pay for what he'd done, but now he was out there. And no one knows where.' Seifer felt a shiver race up his spine.  
  
As Anders walked towards them, Seifer looked up shaking off his thoughts and noticed the other man for the first time. He jumped up and before Ian could react pushed him into the closed door pinning him with his forearm. "You people let him escape," Seifer yelled, furiously "how the fuck could you let him escape? Don't you know what he's done?"  
  
Quistis jumped up and grabbed Seifer's arm. She could see he was losing control. "Seifer. Stop. Now." She pulled at his arm. "Please."  
  
Seifer looked at her, panic in his eyes, for a moment before dropping his arm. Ian cleared his throat and pushed Seifer away.  
  
"Seifer, sit down," Quistis said softly, touching his hand as he stood looking blankly into space. "Sorry Ian," she said looking at the other man. He nodded before moving to a chair and seating himself.  
  
Cid had stood up as Seifer went after the other man. He then watched as Quistis calmed the blonde man down. 'Interesting' Cid thought 'they seem closer'. He tucked that piece of information away to examine later. "Seifer, I don't…" Cid started sternly.  
  
Ian held up his hand, interrupting Cid "It's alright, Headmaster. I understand why Mr. Almasy is upset. I've seen some of what Perry's done."  
  
At that comment Seifer who had been sitting, staring at the floor let his eyes slide up to the other man. Understanding passed silently between them.  
  
"So what are you going to do?" Quistis asked looking over at Cid.  
  
"We are in contact with Ian's people and will be sending SeeD's to help track this man down. From everything I've been told he is very dangerous and does have supporters that are helping him." Cid sighed before continuing, "Because of this I will only be sending experienced SeeD's to…"  
  
Seifer jumped up "I'm going."  
  
"I can't let you do that," Cid said shaking his head "too much has happened, you can't be objective."  
  
"I will go after him," Seifer snarled glaring at the man behind the desk. Then he turned and stormed out of Cid's office.  
  
……………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Author notes: Thanks again to everybody reading my story and even more thanks to those also reviewing it.  
  
……………………………………………………………………………………………… 


	17. Old Friends Return

Chapter 17 Old Friends Return  
  
Xu jumped as Cid's office door was violently pulled open then slammed closed by Seifer. She could see a scowl as the blonde man stalked past her, his coat billowing out behind him as he went. She kept a worried eye on him as he paced back and forth waiting for the elevator.  
  
Seifer ran one of his hands through his hair, frustrated as he stood there. `They're not going to stop me from killing that bastard,' he thought. He sighed as the elevator door finally slid open and he stepped in.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Quistis sat stunned, looking at the closed door for a full minute after it had slammed shut. Slowly her mind registered that the two remaining men in the room were talking. She turned her attention back to them "...feels he has to go after this man personally because of what happened but Seifer can be unpredictable at best," Cid sighed.  
  
"The final decision is up to you headmaster, but I think Mr. Almasy could be an asset to us," Ian told the other man. "He carries a strong hatred of Jonas Perry and won't be easily swayed. I heard things while under cover at the prison."  
  
"What things?" Cid asked. Quistis's eyes moved from Cid to Ian as she listened to them talk.  
  
"That Perry took a personal interest in breaking Seifer Almasy. And...we believe that Perry was interested in information about the Sorceress's powers." Quistis gasped as Ian revealed this.  
  
Cid sat, looking at Ian, stunned. "So they didn't take Seifer to punish him for crimes committed during the war, like we thought. They wanted information all along?" Cid took off his glasses and rubbed his forehead. "Hyne, that boy's been through a lot..." Cid shook his head "always the pawn in someone else's game. So why agree to release him?" Cid asked almost to himself.  
  
Quistis brought her hand up; touching her throat, then started speaking "seemingly turn him over at our request so there is no suspicion on Perry. Then on the way home before anyone can question Seifer, there's a tragic accident killing everyone. With Seifer dead no one finds out what information Perry wanted" Ian nodded at Quistis, and then looked over at Cid. She looked up "It almost worked, too."  
  
Has anyone questioned Mr. Almasy yet?"  
  
"No" Cid answered, "I wanted to let him have some recovery time before anything was brought up. Also we didn't think there was anything to question him about, really."  
  
Quistis bit her lip. `The nightmares' she thought, but didn't say anything out loud. "I-I have to go..." she said looking pleadingly at Cid "find Seifer."  
  
"Fine Quistis, you may go." Cid gave her a weak smile and waved her out.  
  
..........................................................................................................  
  
Seifer stepped into the cool dimness of the Tavern and looked around before walking over to the bar and sitting down. Just the place he belonged. Nobody wanted him at garden. And now they weren't going to let him go after the man that had made his life hell on earth. He laughed at that thought `not let me? Well we'll see about that.'  
  
The bartender scrutinized the new arrival with tired eyes before shuffling over to him. "What'll it be?"  
  
"Shot of whiskey, Beer chaser." Seifer said barely looking up at the man. The old man just shook his head and went to get his order.  
  
Seifer took his gloves off as he waited for the bartender to return and stuffed them in his pockets then he took out a handful of Gil and laid it on the bar. The old man returned putting the glasses down on the scarred wood in front of Seifer.  
  
Seifer picked up the shot glass and held it out in salute "Here's to better times," he said bitterly, downing it in one gulp. "I'll take another," he said putting the glass down and savoring the warm feeling that spread through his body. The old man poured him another round before moving down the bar to another customer.  
  
Seifer sat looking down at the two full glasses now in front of him. `Hyne, I don't want to remember, but I cant stop' he thought as memories poured through his head.  
  
**flashback** " You'll never have even one ounce of the Sorceress's power" Seifer screamed, spitting blood out of his mouth.  
  
"But Mr. Almasy, I could make it so much easier in here for you" Perry said, a look of mock sympathy on his face, "If you'd cooperate."  
  
"I'll never tell you anything" Seifer said, his voice roughened by the pain.  
  
"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk" said the Warden "We'll just see about that." He laughed as he motioned the guards to continue and walked from the room.**end flashback**  
  
A small shiver ran over Seifer as he came back to the present. `This morning started out so good. Waking up in Quistis's bed. Pulling her into my arms. She didn't resist making love again even though it made us late...' A ghost of a smile played on Seifer's lips as he remembered what they'd done just hours ago. `...to Cid's office. Hell, then it came crashing down with three words... "Warden Perry escaped".'  
  
The bartender watched the young man sit staring at his drink. He hadn't moved for at least half an hour. `Must have heavy things on his mind' the old man thought as he passed by.  
  
He'd seen his share of troubled people in all the years he'd been tending bar in this tavern. `And this boy looks to have more'n his share'. He knew who the young man was, who didn't after the Sorceress Wars, but as long as he didn't cause any problems, he'd be left in peace.  
  
Seifer sat hunched over the bar lost in thought. He jumped as he felt a hand land on his shoulder and reached down to the empty spot where his gunblade usually rested. Cursing the fact that he no longer had Hyperion he looked up.  
  
"Seifer, man, how ya been."  
  
Seifer grinned as he recognized the man standing inches from him. "Raijin? Is that you?" He turned around on the stool.  
  
"We heard you were back at garden, ya know? Is it true?" Raijin asked smiling down at the sitting man.  
  
"Yeah, it's true. I don't know for how long, though. Hey is Fuu with you?" Seifer tried to look around the mountain of a man.  
  
"Naw. Well yeah, but not here, ya know? We're back at garden, too. That's where she is now, ya know, but we were looking for ya and I thought maybe you'd be in town when we couldn't find ya anywhere else," Raijin said sitting down next to Seifer.  
  
"It's great to see you Raijin. So you guy are back at garden? Studying to be SeeD?" Seifer asked before taking a drink from the glass in front of him.  
  
"Yeah, ya know, everything's great." He paused to order a drink from the bartender then continued "We heard about you goin to that prison. I didn't know what to do but Fuu, well Fuu said we had to go back to FH and check it out... Then we heard the Headmaster took care of it."  
  
Seifer looked over at his friend "there wasn't anything the two of you could have done."  
  
"Well maybe..." Raijin started to say but Seifer cut him off "Hey it's over now, ok." Seifer wished that was the truth but he wasn't going to involve his most loyal friends in what was coming.  
  
"Ok. Hey lets go see Fujin. She'd kick my butt if I didn't bring you to see her, ya know."  
  
Seifer laughed, "Yeah, I know what you mean."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
When Quistis left Cid's office she looked everywhere she could think of for Seifer. `Maybe he left' she thought stopping at the gates of the garden. She turned with her shoulders slumped and made her way back to her room.  
  
Quistis dropped down on her rumpled bed and let a tear slide down her cheek. `It's not like he has anything to keep him here.' She sighed remembering the feel of his skin against hers. The way his kisses ignited a fire in her. "It was just sex...to him," she told herself, looking up at the ceiling. But not to her. She could never have imagined the kind of lover Seifer would be. He was nothing like the arrogant man that everyone else saw.  
  
She rolled over and buried her face into the pillow that he'd used last night yearning for him to come through the door. "Please, don't leave me," she sighed repeating the words she'd spoken last night.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
"SEIFER" Fujin said seeing him step into her room. "SAFE?" she asked looking him over.  
  
"Yes. I'm fine Fuu." Seifer said laughing. "It's good to see you."  
  
The silver haired woman frowned up at him "PRISON".  
  
"Yeah, I was in prison but Cid sent some SeeD's..." he shrugged "and here I am." He gave her a big grin. "You know how hard it is to keep me down."  
  
"Told ya I'd find him, ya know," Raijin said to Fujin. She just nodded.  
  
"Hey guys, can we get together tomorrow or something? It's getting late and I have..." Seifer started to say.  
  
"WAIT" Fujin commanded then walked to her closet. Seifer wondered what she was doing as she opened the door. He stood in shock as Fuijin moved away from the open closet door revealing what she'd been after.  
  
"How? Where?" Seifer looked at Fujin, dumbfounded. A look of pure happiness crossed his face as he realized his Hyperion had been safe with Raijin and Fujin all along.  
  
"YOURS" Fujin said pulling the case out and handing it over to him.  
  
"We found it at FH when we went to look for you, ya know" Raijin said. "Fuu said we needed to keep it safe, because you'd need it back, ya know, to kick those stupid soldiers asses."  
  
Seifer laughed, "Fuu said all that?"  
  
Raijin just shrugged "Well...ya know."  
  
Seifer kneeled and put the case on the floor. He then released the latch and opened it. There nestled on the velvet lining lay Hyperion. He reached out and lovingly traced his fingertips over it. Looking up he softly said, "I don't know how to thank you."  
  
"FRIENDS" Fujin said sticking out her hand.  
  
Seifer stood and took her hand in his "Always."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
It was late when Seifer finally got away. He stood outside Quistis's door debating whether he should wait until morning to see her, but he couldn't bring himself to leave.  
  
With a sigh he knocked softly, then waited. There was no answer. His hand lingered on the doorknob for a moment before he turned it and the door swung open. Seifer frowned. `Her door shouldn't be unlocked this time of night.'  
  
He stepped in and closed the door, looking around. It was dark but there was enough light coming in through the window that he could see the shadowed interior.  
  
"Quistis?" he said softly. There was no answer so he moved further into the room, stopping in the open bedroom doorway. Seifer saw her curled up in the middle of the bed, her arms wrapped tightly around a pillow, sleeping.  
  
`Just let her sleep' his mind said but his feet moved of their own accord until he was standing over her. He let his coat fall to the floor as he shrugged it off and bent down over her. "Quistis" he whispered in her ear.  
  
Quistis heard her name and her eyes fluttered open. "Seifer?" she asked softly.  
  
"I'm here," he said watching her roll over and look up at him.  
  
Quistis threw her arms around his neck "I...I thought you left." He could hear the tears in her voice as she spoke.  
  
Seifer sat down on the bed and pulled her more fully into his arms, then burying his face in her hair he whispered "I wouldn't do that...not to you."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Author notes: Thanks for reading. Oh and that little button at the bottom, if you click that I'll be really happy. =0.0=  
  
............................................................................................................ 


	18. Emotions

Chapter 18 Emotions  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I ran into a large brick wall called writers block. LOL.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
"They're not going to stop me," Seifer said softly, moving away from Quistis after a moment. "I will go after Perry."  
  
Quistis sighed as she watched him move across the dark room. "Seifer," she said, "you should have stayed this morning." She saw his body stiffen at her words.  
  
"Why? You heard Cid. He's only sending experienced SeeD's to handle this mission, and I bet I can guess who that'll be," Seifer said bitterness edging his voice "so that would leave me out."  
  
Quistis saw him stop, his dark silhouette framed in the lighter rectangle of the window as he looked out. "This isn't just a mission to me. I have to do this or it'll never end," he said in a strained voice.  
  
Quistis got up from the bed and went to him. Laying her cheek against the middle of Seifer's back, she wrapped her arms around him. "I know. It's why you have the nightmares, isn't it?" Seifer stiffened once again at her words but didn't answer her.  
  
They stood lost in their separate thoughts for a few minutes before Quistis broke the silence "Ian is on your side." She felt his surprise. "He told Cid he would like you along on this mission."  
  
"What. Why?" Seifer said turning around. Quistis dropped her arms and just stood there in front of him.  
  
"He told us what he knew." She paused "From being in the prison." She started to get nervous as Seifer frowned at her without commenting. "About Perry...and what he wanted."  
  
"So then you know?" He asked callously. He still hadn't moved.  
  
Quistis nodded "some of it." She put her hand on his arm. "I'm so sorry." She said softly. "We didn't know what Perry wanted. No one ever thought something like this could happen. That anybody would..."  
  
Seifer cut her off "Would what? Think I had knowledge about the Sorceress's power and try to get it." Seifer shoved past her and Quistis's hand dropped to her side. "Well I don't," he finished as he walked across the room.  
  
He stopped without turning. "I was her fucking toy. Not a knight. Not a consort. Just a tool to use as long as it benefited her plans, so why can't they just leave me alone?" he said, ragged emotion lacing his voice, then paused, "The funny thing is I didn't have any choice when it happened then or when it happened this time."  
  
"Seifer, I'm sorry. I know how hard this is for you. Not to have any control over this situation." She said with a sigh.  
  
"I don't want your pity," Seifer snarled as he bent down and swiped his coat up off the floor.  
  
"I don't pity you Seifer, I..." she watched Seifer slam the door as he walked out. "I... love you," she whispered to the empty room. Her heart ached for him.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
The next morning Selphie bounced up to Quistis the minute she walked into the cafeteria.  
  
"Hiya Quisty," she said grinning. "You don't look so good." Selphie said looking at her friend with concern.  
  
"I'm fine. I just need coffee. I didn't sleep well last night," Quistis answered with a sigh. She'd tossed and turned all night thinking about Seifer. She was confused by his sudden anger. All she wanted to do was help him.  
  
Quistis moved through the line, leaving Selphie trailing behind her chatting to other people she knew. When she was done filling her tray Quistis headed towards the table she had seen her friends occupying. As she slid into an empty seat she heard snatches of the conversation they were having "...to meet in his office at 10:00," she heard Squall say.  
  
"What do you think this is about?" Zell asked.  
  
"I don't know," Squall shrugged, playing with the saltshaker, on the table. "But he sounded pretty serious."  
  
"Well if it's about that asshole Seifer again I'm not gonna be too happy. I mean why is he even here? I thought we were rid of him for good." Zell said leaning his chair back on two legs and staring at the ceiling. "It's not like anybody wants him here, anyway." He missed the look of sadness that passed over Quistis's face at his callous words.  
  
But another person at the table had seen it. "Hey Quistis, you're being awful quiet this morning," Irvine said smiling at her when she looked up from her tray.  
  
Irvine had a habit of sitting back and observing the things that went on around him. That's what made him so good at what he did. Observation. He'd watched her the morning their group had first confronted Seifer. The way she'd stepped in. Most people would have said it was just because she was an instructor and had the authority, but he saw something else.  
  
Then he noticed she wasn't around much since she'd gotten back from her mission. The same mission that had involved Seifer. Now he saw how Zell's careless words affected her.  
  
Quistis looked at Irvine with a wan smile "I'm just tired." She shrugged "I guess I'm still recovering from my mission." She dropped her eyes and took a sip of her coffee.  
  
Zell, seeming to notice her for the first time asked "So Quistis, do you know why Cid wants to see us in his office this morning?"  
  
"Wants to see who?" She asked.  
  
"Us. You, me, Squall, Irvine, Selphie. Us." Zell said.  
  
"Uh, I don't know." She evaded answering, turning back to her breakfast. She had an idea why Cid wanted to see them but wasn't going to tell Zell that.  
  
Zell's attention wandered to something one of the others said at that moment leaving Quistis in peace to finish eating.  
  
Irvine got up a moment later and wandered away. `Probably looking for Selphie' Quistis thought.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Seifer stormed into the cafeteria with a scowl on his face. He was in a dangerous mood this morning. He'd just spent a long sleepless night wondering why he'd left Quistis the way he did. All she wanted to do was talk about it. But he couldn't. Not right now.  
  
"Damn it" he swore under his breath as he thought for the hundredth time `why did I have to take it out on her.' He hadn't wanted anyone to know how easy it was for Perry to take him. How vulnerable and weak it made him feel to be a pawn yet again. `God Quistis, I'm sorry' he sighed, thinking to himself.  
  
Seifer shook his head `pride...it was that pride raising it's ugly head again.'  
  
People hurried out of Seifer's way seeing the threatening look on his face and not wanting trouble with the notorious man. Seifer shrugged to himself seeing the line disappear in front of him.  
  
"Hey Mabel" Seifer said stepping up to the counter "you got any coffee?"  
  
The cafeteria lady looked up with a smile "Just put on a fresh pot. It'll be done in a few minutes, Hon, if you'd care to wait."  
  
"Thanks, I will" Seifer answered. Moving over to lean against the wall. He scanned the crowded room while he waited until his eyes landed on a crown of upswept golden hair. `Quistis' His heart beat picked up slightly, seeing her. She had her back to him so he could observe her unnoticed. His eyes traveled from her golden hair down the delicate curve of her neck as she leaned over the table.  
  
He was so lost in thought watching her he didn't notice that he was no longer alone as another man stopped beside him, until the man spoke.  
  
"She is beautiful, aint she?" drawled Irvine as his eyes followed where Seifer was looking.  
  
"What?" Seifer said, his eyes snapping toward Irvine.  
  
"Quistis. She's beautiful," Irvine repeated. "I mean for the right man," he added seeing something threatening in Seifer's eyes.  
  
"I don't know what you mean. She looks the same to me. Same Ice Queen as always," Seifer lied. He didn't want Irvine to see how he really felt.  
  
"Coffee's ready, Hon," Mabel called from behind the counter.  
  
"Uh huh. You got it bad, don't ya," Irvine said seeing Seifer's expression soften as he looked back at her.  
  
"Bite me, cowboy," Seifer growled pushing away from the wall. "And you'd better not go around saying things to anybody else either," he added with a stony look in his eyes.  
  
"I wouldn't do that. I care about Quistis too," Irvine said seriously. A silent understanding passed between the two men as they looked at one another. Seifer nodded to Irvine before turning away.  
  
"Well, guess I'd better go find my Selphie" Irvine said. With that he started across the room towards the last spot he'd seen her.  
  
Seifer stood watching the other man disappear into the crowd wondering how he knew about them. It was obvious Irvine wasn't as air headed as Seifer had always assumed.  
  
Seifer strode out of the cafeteria with his coffee. Now he had to get ready for another meeting with Cid. `I wonder what it's about this time,' he thought. `Does that man do anything but have meetings' he wondered with a short laugh. `At least I'll get a chance to talk to him alone.'  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Quistis turned just in time to see a patch of gray and red going out the door. She sighed. `He didn't even say anything to me,' but then realized he wouldn't come over to the table with Squall and Zell there.  
  
"Well I guess I'd better get ready for this meeting with Cid" Quistis said standing up. "I'll see you all there," she added with a smile at the two remaining men at the table then grabbed her stuff and left.  
  
Zell watched her walking across the room before turning to Squall. "Do you think there was something wrong with Quistis this morning?"  
  
Squall shrugged "Dunno. Who can figure out women anyways." He stood up seeing Rinoa waving to him across the room "Gotta go."  
  
Zell nodded and waved at Rinoa. "See ya at the meeting."  
  
Squall was already moving towards his girlfriend "Yeah. Whatever."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
A/N: You know the drill R & R would be appreciated.  
  
............................................................................................................ 


	19. The Meeting

Chapter 19 The Meeting  
  
  
  
  
  
Quistis closed the door and leaned back against it. She let out a heavy sigh as her eyes slipped closed for a moment. 'Oh Hyne, Seifer was right. It looks like Cid is going to send the old team out on this mission.' She had no doubt that's what the meeting was going to cover.  
  
Her thoughts slid back to Seifer. "He's not going to be happy with this," she mumbled. 'He's going to be down right pissed, especially if he doesn't get to go,' she thought pulling herself away from the door. 'Well I'd better get ready. The fireworks will start soon enough when he finds out about this meeting.'  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Seifer glanced at his watch and decided he might as well head to Cid's office. 'Being early couldn't hurt.' As he walked down the hall his thoughts went to Quistis. 'Wonder what she's doing this morning.' A twinge of guilt hit him. 'I need to talk to her about last night. Apologize for walking out like that. I guess after my meeting with Cid, I'll go find her.'  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Irvine sat gazing off into space while he waited for Selphie to get ready. He was pondering his suspicions about Seifer and Quistis.  
  
He didn't hold the resentment towards Seifer that the others did. Irvine hadn't been around before the war and Seifer's betrayal, so he felt he was more objective then the others when it came to the other man.  
  
"Irvine" Selphie said with annoyance "you haven't heard a word I said, have you?"  
  
Irvine looked up at the petite girl and gave her a lazy smile. "Sorry darlin, I was thinking about something."  
  
Selphie bent down and gave him a quick kiss. "That's ok. I'm curious about this meeting too," she said assuming that's where his thoughts had been.  
  
"Well are we ready then?" Irvine asked not correcting her. Selphie nodded her head and grabbed his arm pulling him out of his seat.  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………….  
  
Seifer reached his destination and pulled the door of Cid's outer office open. He saw Xu sitting at her desk, working at her computer, so he stopped in front of her.  
  
Xu looked up and frowned when she saw it was Seifer. "You're early," she said in a barely civil tone.  
  
"Hyne, Xu, do you ever wake up on the right side of the bed?" he asked. Shaking his head, he smirked at her.  
  
Xu looked at him for a moment before answering, "Not where you're concerned. He's expecting you, so you can go on in." Seifer just smiled as she waved him to Cid's office.  
  
Seifer knocked before entering Cid's inner office. Cid was sitting at his desk and stood up when Seifer came in. "Ah good, Seifer. I'm glad you're a little early. I wanted to get a chance to talk to you before the others join us."  
  
Cid didn't see the shadow that passed over Seifer's eyes. 'The others?' he thought.  
  
Cid continued, "Please sit down." He gestured to a chair then seated himself. "About yesterday. I know what a shock it was finding out Perry has escaped but …you must understand that I cannot allow…"  
  
Xu knocked on the door and then stuck her head in "I'm sorry for the interruption, Sir, but the others are here."  
  
"Please have them wait in the conference room. Thank you, Xu" Cid told her then turned back to Seifer. "What I was going to say is…well, it doesn't matter right now…we have more information on the current situation…and I need to know that you will try to remain calm during this meeting. I don't want a repeat of what happened yesterday." Cid stood up, looking at Seifer waiting for an answer.  
  
Seifer stood up and coolly looked over at Cid. "I'll do my best to control my…um, temper," Seifer answered. If he sounded a little sarcastic, Cid didn't seem to notice.  
  
Cid nodded "Good." He walked around his desk "Everyone's waiting." He smiled at Seifer "Shall we."  
  
"Why not?" Seifer answered flippantly. Standing up he followed Cid out of the office.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Seifer trailed Cid into the conference room then stopped. He didn't let the surprise he felt show on his face as he looked at the familiar faces seated around the table.  
  
"Well this must be my lucky day," Seifer said with a scowl on his face. Four pairs of eyes swung towards the blond man standing behind Cid.  
  
Cid cleared his throat " Seifer please take a seat. Thank you all for rearranging your schedules…"  
  
Seifer stepped around Cid and moved over to an empty chair next to Irvine and flopped down in it. He looked around the table, an amused smile on his lips. Close to the head of the table was their 'valiant' commander, Squall listening politely to Cid, then an empty chair. On the other side of Seifer, sat Irvine and next to him Selphie. They were more engrossed in each other at the moment then what Cid was saying.  
  
Then there was Zell, sitting across from him, glaring. Seifer lifted his eyebrow and smirked at the other man in silent challenge. He could see Zell turning red in his attempt to hold onto his temper.  
  
'Oh, this is too easy' Seifer thought as Zell jumped up.  
  
"What the hell is he doing here, anyway? He's not even SeeD." Zell said heatedly, pointing at Seifer.  
  
"Zell" Squall said, a warning tone in his voice.  
  
At that moment the door opened and Quistis came into view. "I'm sorry, I'm late," she told Cid as she moved to take the seat between Squall and Seifer.  
  
"That's alright, my dear. You haven't missed anything. Agent Anders isn't here yet." Cid explained to her. "But" he said turning to the angry blonde boy "if you will be patient, Zell, everything will be explained."  
  
As he said this Ian also came in the room. "Sorry. I got held up by a call," he said looking around the room. Cid nodded and Ian took a chair.  
  
"Ok, now that we're all here, I think we can begin. For those of you that don't know him" Cid gestured to Ian "this is Special Agent Ian Anders. He is here at the request of President Loire, and will be in charge of your next mission." At the mention of his father, Squall looked up with interest while Cid continued "and all your cooperation is to be given to him." He looked around the room. "Agent Anders I'll let you brief your team." With that said, Cid stepped away from the head of the table and went to sit down.  
  
Quistis stole a quick glance at Seifer as Ian was preparing to speak. She wondered how he was going to handle this. He appeared calm, almost bored even, but when she looked down, she saw his hands were gripped tightly together in his lap under the table. Looking away she wished she could touch him, let him know she understood how he felt.  
  
Seifer felt Quistis's eyes skim over him briefly but didn't look up to meet them. His composure was under tight control and he couldn't allow himself to look into those eyes. He knew what they would hold.  
  
"The main objective of this mission is going to be the capture of one Jonas Perry. He was, until recently the Warden of the Esthar Central Prison. This in it's self wouldn't be that difficult of a task for a trained team such as yourselves but the new information I just received before coming into this meeting is that Mr. Perry has fled into Galbadia. And although Galbadia isn't officially saying anything, we think they are giving him aide. Are there any questions, so far?" Ian looked around the group.  
  
Irvine spoke up "What is he wanted for, exactly?"  
  
"Warden Perry abused his power. He offered his prison and the services of his specially trained guards to anyone with enough money to pay. The guards that didn't go along with his plans met with a variety of fatal accidents and then replaced them with his own men. Esthar Intelligence became aware of Perry's activities and placed several agents including myself undercover in the prison."  
  
"But Quistis was sent on a mission there? Why was that, if Esthar Intelligence was already there?" Selphie asked.  
  
"Garden didn't become involved until after Mr. Almasy was taken prisoner." Ian answered. Several eyes glanced at Seifer but nobody made any comment. "Then Headmaster Kramer contacted President Loire. We knew about Garden's plans but you didn't know about us at that time."  
  
Ian passed out folders to each person at the table then continued, "inside you will find a full report on Jonas Perry. There are also pictures of him and his top men."  
  
Quistis flipped the folder open and looked down at Perry's picture in distaste. She heard a low growl and looked over to see Seifer staring at the same picture, an expression of pure hatred on his face.  
  
As Seifer gazed at the picture in front of him, his mind recalled past events.  
  
**Flashback** "So Mr. Almasy," Perry said softly in his ear "are you ready to tell me what I want to know."  
  
Seifer's head hung down and he didn't have the strength to lift it. Perry grabbed a fist full of his hair, pulling his head back. "Look at me when I talk to you."  
  
Seifer, who could barely open his eyes, mumbled between split and bloody lips "Never." Perry looked amused "Too bad you wont live long enough to enjoy your new found code of ethics."**End**  
  
He heard Perry's laughter echoing in his head and jumped when he felt a hand on his arm.  
  
"Are you alright?" Quistis asked, concerned. He looked up and nodded but she could see his face was pale and feel him tremble slightly.  
  
Ian was speaking again and Seifer concentrated on that, getting himself under control once again.  
  
"Now that you've all had a chance to look over Perry's file we will move on. The reason he is so dangerous to us at this time and the reason a team of SeeD's are being sent after him is" Ian paused making sure he had everyone's attention "he has been attempting to gain any knowledge he can about Ultimecia and her power."  
  
There was a collective gasp around the room and all eyes swung towards Seifer, with the exception of Cid and Quistis.  
  
"Is that why he's here," Zell jumped out of his seat. They all knew that Seifer had been at Esthar Central Prison because of the rumors that had circulated through the Garden. "What did you do to betray us this time," Zell snorted.  
  
"Sit down Zell…now," Cid said, authority ringing in his voice.  
  
"But…but" Zell saw the serious look Cid was giving him and decided he better not argue.  
  
"Now Zell" Cid repeated. Zell did as he was told but gave Seifer a cold look in the process.  
  
Seifer looked at Zell with an unreadable expression on his face. Both Quistis and Irvine sat on either side of him tensed, waiting for Seifer to do something and were relieved when Ian took charge of the situation.  
  
"Mr. Dincht, there are reasons why Mr. Almasy is here. I have been made aware of the fact that he is not SeeD but I requested that he join us on this mission. These reasons will be made clear to you and the others in due time." He looked at Zell, who nodded.  
  
"I would like you all to go over the reports and familiarize yourselves with the photo's. As soon as E.I. has contacted me, which I don't expect for a few days, we will be leaving. So for now we are on stand by. I think that I've taken enough of your time this morning so if Headmaster Kramer doesn't have anything further to add," he looked over to Cid, who shook his head, "then you may go, but I would like to meet with you all again tomorrow. Thank you."  
  
Ian stopped Seifer as he was leaving the conference room. "Could I have another moment of your time?"  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
A/N: Finally done! I'm sorry this chapter has taken so long to get posted. For some reason it was like pulling teeth to get it finished but there will be some action coming up. As always thanks for the great reviews.  
  
……………………………………………………………………………………………… 


	20. Kiss and Make Up

Chapter 20 Kiss and Make Up  
  
  
  
A/N: I have a challenge for anybody reading this story. I went over to the originals section and there are a lot of good stories that don't get many reviews. So my challenge is to read an original story and review it. We all know how hard it is to write a story, and then not to get any response is just sad. Ok enough from me. =0.0=  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
  
  
Ian closed the door after the others had left and motioned for Seifer to take a seat. "After yesterday, I'm sure you're wondering why you were included in this meeting.  
  
Seifer eyed the other man for a moment "Well Cid did say he was only gonna send experienced SeeD's and we all know that doesn't include me." He leaned back in his chair watching Ian.  
  
"Yes well, being in charge has its privileges." Ian leaned against the table edge and smiled at Seifer "Tell me the truth. You'll go after Perry on your own if I don't bring you in on this mission."  
  
"I cant and I wont sit by while others go after that monster." Seifer said angrily.  
  
"And I don't blame you, at all. I was there too, Seifer. We both know what Perry and his men are really like. That's the reason I want you with us." Ian told him. "You know what to be prepared for."  
  
"Good luck getting Cid to agree," Seifer said with a bitter edge to his voice.  
  
"Already done. Cid and I talked this over after the meeting yesterday." Ian said.  
  
"I'll bet that was some argument," Seifer answered.  
  
Ian smiled "Like I said, privileges."  
  
Seifer looked at Ian for a minute, thinking about what the other man had said, before a small smile appeared on his own face. "Fine, but some of the others aren't going to be to happy about this."  
  
"I'll handle the rest of the team." Ian answered. He pushed away from the table and moved to open the door.  
  
Seifer stood and followed Ian to the door. "Thanks, Ian." Seifer stepped into the hallway.  
  
"Just don't make me regret this decision," Ian said looking at Seifer's back.  
  
Seifer looked over his shoulder 'I wont."  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Quistis got on the elevator with Squall and Zell. She had seen Seifer stay back to talk with Ian and decided not to wait even though she wanted to talk to him as well. 'I'll just have to find him later,' she thought.  
  
As the elevator moved down she could hear Zell and Squall talking but tuned them out, turning her thoughts about this mission and Seifer inward.  
  
"Isn't that right, Quistis," Zell nudged her.  
  
"What?" Quistis asked as the elevator doors slid open.  
  
"Seifer. He doesn't belong on a mission with us. He'll find some way to screw it up," Zell answered. "He's not even SeeD," he added, sneering.  
  
Quistis stepped out and spotting Xi-Wang Lu in the Quad said, sidestepping the conversation "Oh Zell, I really need to speak to Xi-Wang. I haven't had a chance since we got back from the Esthar mission. You understand don't you?"  
  
"Sure Quis. I'll talk to ya later," Zell said heading in the direction Squall had gone.  
  
Relieved that she hadn't been drawn into a conversation she didn't want to have about Seifer, she took a deep breath and headed towards Xi-Wang.  
  
Xi-Wang turned hearing his name called. He smiled, seeing Quistis walking towards him. "Ms. Trepe," he said laughing, then saluted her.  
  
"Oh please," she laughed with him "at ease, soldier." After shaking hands she asked, "How are you?"  
  
They spent several minutes catching up on what had happened after they split up in the Esthar forest. Quistis was telling Xi-Wang about how Ian Anders caught up to them, when she noticed he was looking over her shoulder, smiling.  
  
Curious as to what he was smiling at she started to turn. There behind her stood Seifer. She looked up into deep oceans of green as their eyes met. Seifer wore the faintest hint of a smile as he broke their gaze and looked over at Xi-Wang.  
  
"Almasy" Xi-Wang nodded.  
  
"Lu" Seifer acknowledged the other man. "Quistis," he said turning his eyes back to her.  
  
"You look much better then the last time I saw you," Xi-Wang told him, grinning.  
  
Seifer shrugged, "Yeah, lack of torture will do that," he smirked. "I need to talk with Instructor Trepe, here, if you don't mind." Seifer took Quistis's arm and started to turn away from Xi-Wang, not caring if he did mind.  
  
She smiled at Xi-Wang and waved as she and Seifer headed the other direction.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
She tried to be mad at him. Really she did, but when they reached his quarters, he pulled her up hard against his chest and dropped his mouth to hers. Her arms snaked around him without conscious thought, as she got lost in the feel of his lips sensuously sliding over hers. He growled softly when she let him deepen the kiss.  
  
After several moments Seifer pulled back and leaned his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry I left last night," he whispered gently. Quistis opened her eyes at his words and looked up at him.  
  
Seifer continued before she could speak, "I seem to be doing that a lot lately. I just couldn't talk about it. Not when I thought Cid wouldn't even give me a chance. I wasn't angry at you," he said caressing her cheek. "You're the one good thing in my life, and I'm gonna try not to fuck that up." He gave her a sad smile.  
  
"Seifer, I…I…" Quistis started to say. There was a loud knock at the door, startling them.  
  
Seifer pulled away and went to answer it. "What," he all but roared as he tore the door open. Standing in the hall was a smiling Irvine. "This had better be good," Seifer said glaring at him.  
  
"Hiya, Seifer," the smiling Cowboy drawled, "I've been sent to tell ya, we leave in the morning. At 04:30 hrs."  
  
"Is that it," Seifer asked looking impatient.  
  
"If ya see Quistis ya might want to tell her, since I haven't been able to find her…yet." Irvine turned to leave then paused, "Oh, and Seifer?"  
  
"What" Seifer was starting to look pissed.  
  
Irvine looked over his shoulder "you've got lipstick on your face." He winked at Seifer then headed down the hall, laughing as he went.  
  
Irvine heard the door slam. 'Well I guess I was right about those two. How interesting.'  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Seifer turned after slamming the door and looked at Quistis. "Did you hear that?"  
  
"Yes. We move out in the morning," Quistis answered him.  
  
"Not that," he said looking at her blank expression. "He knows about us."  
  
"I don't think Irvine will tell anyone," she answered as she ran her hands up the front of  
  
Seifer's shirt pushing his coat off his shoulders to puddle on the floor behind him.  
  
" The only person he'll have to tell is that little busybody girlfriend of his. Then the whole Garden will know," Seifer said, a slight frown marring his face.  
  
Quistis unzipped Seifer's shirt, pushing it off to join his coat on the floor, then ran her hands up his chest.  
  
"Maybe I should…" he began.  
  
"Mmm…" Quistis ran a trail of kisses where her hands had traveled, "Maybe," kiss "you," kiss "should," kiss 'pay," kiss "attention," kiss "to me," she finished nipping him on the jaw.  
  
Seifer grabbed Quistis by the shoulders and pushed her against the wall. An evil gleam lit his eyes as he smiled down at her. "And what, dear instructor, did you have in mind," he growled in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.  
  
"Maybe this," he asked bending down to capture her lips with his. After several moments he broke the kiss. "or this," he whispered swinging her up in his arms and carrying her to his bed.  
  
They spent the afternoon in bed, not caring what the rest of Garden was doing around them.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Much later, Quistis sat up sighing, "Why couldn't it have been like this between us, before?"  
  
"Because I was too stupid and immature and you wanted Squally boy," he said tracing a pattern on her bare back with his fingertips. "What any woman sees in him is beyond me."  
  
"Well, he has Rinoa now and I realized a long time ago he wasn't the man for me, anyway," she told him.  
  
Quistis stretched, not wanting to leave the bed, but knew she had to get ready for their mission. Turning to look at Seifer, she said "I have to go back to my quarters and pack for this mission."  
  
"I know," he said sitting up beside her. "Meet me later?"  
  
When he gave her a slow sexy smile , she knew if she didn't leave now she wouldn't for a long time.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
A/N: For anybody thinking Seifer is out of character here, I have to say, I hope he would grow up sometime and become a more rounded character. That's how I've written him.  
  
**Thanks, you guys for the reviews. I really love all of them.** 


	21. Getting Ready

Chapter 21 Getting Ready  
  
  
  
  
  
Quistis pulled her tee shirt over her head and dropped it as she walked across her room and into the bathroom. She looked at her self in the mirror, a smile lighting up her face as the memory of the last few hours crossed her mind.  
  
Never in her wildest dreams had she ever thought anything like this would happen between her and Seifer. When he'd been at Garden before he was her student, and even though she found him handsome, somehow she had fallen for Squall, or so she thought.  
  
Quistis laughed at that as she turned to fill the bath. She kicked off her pants and slid out of her underwear then stepped into the hot water that was filling the tub. She closed her eyes and sighed as she lay back, enjoying the bubbles that were floating up around her along with the scent of gardenia's from her favorite bubble bath.  
  
'Squall… I would have walked all over him in the end. It's a good thing I realized I'd never really have a chance with a man like him.' It no longer hurt to think about that part of her past. Hadn't for a while now. 'I thought Squall needed me and that's what attracted me to him. He seemed so hurt all the time but he really wasn't. Now Seifer, he's a challenge, he's always seemed so self reliant, so smug and arrogant. Why didn't I see what he had buried inside.'  
  
"Because he didn't want anyone to see," she said aloud. 'But Ultimacia saw it. She took his weakness and used it against him.' She sighed, sinking lower in the water. 'Ok. Stop. What am I doing? That's all in the past. I have nothing to worry about now, right? Yeah right. When everybody finds out about Seifer and me…Ok, I trust Irvine. He wont tell them about us.'  
  
Qusitis sat up suddenly, sloshing water over the tub, "Why should I care. I want to be with Seifer. It doesn't matter what they think, after this mission I'm going to tell them."  
  
She knew Seifer was just trying to protect her, but she could take care of herself.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Seifer lay stretched out in bed after Quistis left letting his mind drift. His eyes landed on the case that held Hyperion. "Damn," he said sitting up, "I forgot to tell Quistis about everything that happened."  
  
Looking over at the clock, Seifer decided to get up and go see if Fuu or Raijin were around. 'At least I can say goodbye this time,' he thought.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
When Quistis stepped out of the bathroom she noticed papers had been slid under her door. Moving across the room she bent down and picked them up. It was her official paperwork on tomorrows mission.  
  
She looked over the papers for a moment, noting she was to report to the Ragnorak at 04:30 hrs. She also noticed the destination had been left blank. Groaning, she lay them down and begun to pack the few items she would need.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Fuijin heard a loud knock at her door and went to answer it. Impatiently pulling open the door she said "WHAT!"  
  
There, standing in front of her with a devilish smile on his face stood Seifer. "Hi, Fuu."  
  
The scowl she had been wearing seconds ago was replaced by a big smile, "SEIFER." She motioned for him to come in.  
  
He stepped in the room and turned back to her as she closed the door. "I've come to say goodbye, Fuu."  
  
"LEAVING?" Fujin asked. Suddenly a sad look passed across her face as she waited for her answer.  
  
"No" Seifer said feeling bad that she had misunderstood his words. "I mean just on a mission. I just wanted to get a chance to tell you and Raijin before I went." He shrugged "especially after what happened last time. I didn't want you to worry."  
  
Fujin smiled again, relieved by his words "WHEN?"  
  
"I'll be gone in the morning. We're going after the man that ordered my imprisonment," he said, slapping the gloves he was holding against his leg. "I also wanted to thank you again for keeping Hyperion safe," he added looking down, shoving the gloves into his pocket.  
  
"NOTHING!" She waved his words away and shook her head.  
  
"Yes it is. It means a lot to me," Seifer said.  
  
"BE. SAFE," she said reaching up to hug him.  
  
Seifer returned the hug. She and Raijin were the only family he'd had for a long time and it felt right. "Ok, enough of the mushy stuff," he said finally, pulling back. "I'll be back before you can even miss me."  
  
"YES" she said watching him open the door.  
  
"Make sure to tell Raijin." Seifer told her as he stepped into the hall.  
  
Fujin nodded, "BYE."  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Seifer wandered down the hall towards the cafeteria. 'Maybe Quistis is done packing and waiting for me.' He smiled at the thought.  
  
"Uh oh, Seifer Almasy smiling. Should I be worried?" Rinoa asked as she moved up beside him. Seifer gave her a sidelong glance and saw she was smiling at him.  
  
"Just thinking about all the revenge I'll be getting this time tomorrow," he lied, stopping to look at her.  
  
"That I can believe" Rinoa said, laughing.  
  
Seifer turned around, deciding that if Rinoa was going to the cafeteria that meant the little gang must be there. And he was going to have to spend enough time with them on the mission. He didn't want to have to spend time with them any sooner then had to be.  
  
"Aren't you coming? Rinoa asked looking confused that he was heading back the other way.  
  
"Changed my mind," Seifer replied. He could see the pout forming on her face. "Better run along, Rin. Don't ya have your own little soldier boy to play with?" he asked with a smirk.  
  
She whirled around angrily and stomped off.  
  
He chuckled as he watched her go. 'Too easy.' Maybe Quistis was still in her room. That had better possibilities anyway.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Quistis heard a soft knock on her door. She smiled knowing who it probably was. Opening the door she looked up at Seifer. "I thought we were meeting in the cafeteria."  
  
"Change of plans," he said "all your little friends are there and I for one don't want to spend a second longer then I have to with them."  
  
"Really," Quistis raised an eyebrow at him and tried not to smile.  
  
Seifer leaned against the doorjamb, " How about we go into Balamb and eat. After all this is the last time I'll get you to myself for a long time."  
  
How could she resist when he gave her such a sexy smile. "Ok, but we can't be gone too long." Quistis grabbed her coat and keys then followed him into the hall, locking her door behind her.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
"Goodnight Seifer," Quistis said unlocking her door. She turned to give him a kiss and saw the puppy dog eyes he was giving her.  
  
"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Seifer asked.  
  
Quistis laughed "No. Go get some sleep."  
  
"But I wont get any sleep without you," Seifer argued, playfully.  
  
"We wont get any sleep if you stay here, either," Quistis laughed, pushing him backwards.  
  
"Ok, fine," Seifer sighed dramatically, then started laughing as well. "See you in the morning." He started to walk away.  
  
"Oh, Seifer," Quistis called quietly. Seifer turned around to face her. "Sweet dreams." She smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"Witch," Seifer growled softly. He could hear her giggling as he sauntered down the hall.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
It was still dark when Quistis's alarm went off. She felt like she had just gone to bed, but now it was time to get up. She sat up and stretched then yawned. 'Better get moving' she thought throwing off the covers.  
  
Quistis stepped under the spray of the shower. "This is too early for anyone" she said aloud. When she was done, she hurried to get ready. 'I don't want to be late,' she thought, slipping into the clothes she had laid out the night before.  
  
She grabbed her bag and looked at the clock when she was ready. 4:20am it read. '10 minutes to get there.' Quistis made sure everything was turned off and went out the door.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Squall and Zell were already there when Quistis got to the Ragnorak.  
  
"Good morning," She said to them. Squall only nodded a greeting.  
  
"Morning Quis, if you can call it that," Zell said. "Who gets up at this time of day?" he added. He started bouncing around, humming to himself.  
  
Quistis turned, hearing the others as they arrived. Catching Seifer's eyes as he walked up to the waiting group, she gave him a slight smile.  
  
"Good morning team," Ian said, stopping in front of them, "Are we ready?"  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Wow, over 100 on my first story. You guys are awesome. =0.0=  
  
……………………………………………………………………………………………… 


	22. Back Where it Started

Chapter 22 Back Where it Started  
  
  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, but I had a hard time getting this chapter done. I'm trying to get to the action. LOL.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
  
  
Ian watched his team board the Ragnorak. After they were all settled and in the air he started talking. "As you have probably noticed on your papers, the destination was left blank and various other things were vague."  
  
Everyone nodded as he paused. "This is a covert mission. Any information given to you will be on a need to know basis. At the moment we are heading to the Presidential palace in Esthar. We will be meeting with President Loire this morning. That will be our base of operations for the moment. Are there any questions?"  
  
"Yeah" Irvine spoke up, "Isn't the presidential Palace a little bit public for a covert operation?"  
  
"Yes it is. We will be hiding in plain sight. And if," Ian paused looking over at Squall "anyone does ask, well, you're all on vacation, visiting. It's not suspicious for a son and his friends to visit his father. Squall and I have already talked about this as your cover."  
  
"Then why is Seifer with us? Everyone knows he's not a friend," Zell asked. "Won't that blow our cover?" he added snidely.  
  
Quistis looked at Seifer who was sitting across from her to determine his reaction at the harsh words. She saw the arrogant smirk slide over his face, covering up whatever he really felt. 'Oh Zell, how could you?' she groaned inwardly.  
  
"Ouch Zelly, that really hurt," Seifer laughed. "Cant we just be friends," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Enough," Ian said sternly. "You have a valid point, Zell, which I will address in a minute, but first I need to make something clear." He frowned at Zell. "Seifer is on this mission at my request. He knows the man we are going after, and you don't," Ian looked at each of the faces surrounding him. "Whatever personal problems any of you have with Seifer will have to be put on hold until after this mission is over. Do I make myself clear?" Everyone nodded.  
  
"Now, as to your question, Zell," Ian turned to face the younger man "After our meeting with President Loire, Seifer, Quistis and myself will be leaving for the prison, so there shouldn't be any problems in Esthar." All eyes swung to him in surprise.  
  
"What!" Seifer was the only one to say anything.  
  
Ian held up a hand, "I know you probably don't want to go back there Seifer, but there is unfinished business we need to take care of. We'll talk about it later."  
  
"Sir" the pilot interrupted "we will be landing in a few minutes."  
  
Ian turned in his seat to look at the pilot. "Thank you" he said then turned back to the others.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
It was still dark when the Ragnorak landed at the outskirts of the city. The group was transported to the Presidential Palace without incident and was now waiting in one of the plush conference rooms, for the President.  
  
When the door opened, all eyes swung towards it. In walked President Loire, accompanied by two other men. He smiled at the people seated around the table before speaking "Good morning, shall we begin."  
  
Laguna sat down at the head of the table. "This is," he gestured to the man on his left "Lt. Forbes. He is with Esthar Intelligence." Lt. Forbes nodded to the others then sat down next to Ian. "And this," Laguna continued, gesturing to the other man that had come in with him "is my personal aide, Ramiro Payton. You may talk freely around these men."  
  
Seifer leaned back in his chair. 'This is gonna be a long morning,' he thought.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
He'd been right. The meeting had droned on and on. But by midmorning Seifer was back once again on the Ragnorak. Waiting to go to the one place he never wanted to see again. He looked up as Quistis sat down next to him.  
  
"Hi," she said smiling. 'If he's nervous about all this, he sure doesn't show it' Quistis thought  
  
"Hey," Seifer returned the greeting. Reaching over he laced his fingers with hers. "Hyne, that Laguna sure can talk. I thought I was gonna die of boredom after the third time we went over it." He paused, looking out the window, "And the stories…what does going on a T-rexaur hunt have to do with this, anyway?"  
  
Quistis laughed, "You know how he is. At least we aren't the ones that have to stay and listen to more stories." Turning serious, she looked at Seifer "Are you OK with all this, Seifer?"  
  
"I am now that I know what we're going to do," he answered. Seifer let go of Quistis's hand when Ian and the pilot came aboard. He was ready to get this over with.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Seifer stopped at the gate and looked up at the prison. A cold chill past over him as memories ran through his mind.  
  
"Ready?" Ian asked, stopping beside him.  
  
Seifer looked at the other man, a frosty look in his emerald eyes and answered, "As I'll ever be."  
  
Three people stood waiting as the gate slowly swung open, each hating this place for reasons that were different yet so much alike.  
  
Quistis followed as Seifer and Ian entered the courtyard and walked to the main entrance. She watched Seifer nervously when they entered the building, waiting for some reaction from him. She could see how stiff he was carrying himself.  
  
Seifer turned to wait for Quistis to catch up and gave her a slight smile at the questioning look in her eyes. "You coming?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," she answered. Looking around she was relieved to see that none of the people moving about the offices were familiar to her, from her last visit.  
  
Ian stopped and began talking to one of the new guards. He motioned for Seifer and Quistis to join him.  
  
"…men with him when he pulled out." Quistis heard the guard say when she was close enough.  
  
"I was told that you had captured some of them, and were holding them here," Ian said.  
  
"Yes sir, that's true. We managed to capture two men," the guard informed Ian.  
  
"Well we're here to interrogate the prisoners." Ian handed him some paperwork.  
  
After looking it over he nodded "This way, Agent Anders. We were told to expect you."  
  
The guard led them further into the prison. "I'll need you to remove any weapons that you're carrying and leave them here," the guard told them.  
  
Quistis took off her whip and laid it on the table. She watched Ian as he took his glock out of his shoulder holster and lay it beside her weapon then reached down to remove a knife strapped at his ankle.  
  
She turned to say something to Seifer and stopped, her eyes widening in surprise. "Where did you find it?" Quistis asked. She hadn't noticed Seifer wearing Hyperion under his trench coat.  
  
Seifer looked over at her "I meant to tell you but other thing kept coming up and I forgot. Fujin had it. She and Raijin found it after…" he paused and looked around the room "…I was brought here. She took care of it for me and when I came back to Garden, gave it to me."  
  
He lay Hyperion down on the table then looked at the guard. "If anybody touches my weapon…" he gave the guard an evil smile, "well lets just say nobody wants to find out what would happen."  
  
The guard assured them nothing would happen to their belongings then led them out and through the first security door. When the bars clanged closed behind them, Quistis saw Seifer jump.  
  
Seifer reached up and wiped the sweat that had formed on his forehead away. 'I'm not a prisoner. I can leave anytime,' he reminded himself as he squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and took a deep breath to calm his racing heart.  
  
A hand gently brushing his arm and a familiar scent helped steady him, then he heard her ask "you alright?"  
  
Seifer opened his eyes to look at her and smiled "I am now." Seifer took Quistis's hand and hurried to catch Ian and the guard, up ahead.  
  
The group worked their way through the prison until they stood outside a closed door. Stopping, the guard motioned to the door. "You will interrogate the prisoners in here. One of the men has already been brought in and is waiting. There is a phone in the interrogation room and if you need anything just call. I will be at your service." With that said, he turned and walked down the hall.  
  
Ian looked at Seifer and Quistis and said "time to go to work." He opened the door and the three of them went inside.  
  
The first thing Seifer saw was a man with his arms shackled above his head. This looked too familiar to Seifer and for a moment he thought he wouldn't be able to breath, but when the man turned his head, Seifer's blood ran cold.  
  
Ian saw the recognition on Seifer's face and walked up behind him. "Go ahead, Seifer," Ian told him.  
  
Seifer stepped out of the shadows where the prisoner could see him. The man warily lifted his head to look at his interrogator and froze in fear.  
  
"Well O'Neil," Seifer smirked at the man "Things DO look different from the other side."  
  
"Almasy" the prisoner whispered.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Thank you for all the great reviews. They're what keeps me working to get this story finished. I have an idea for another Seiftis/Queifer story but I'm going to make myself finish this first.  
  
……………………………………………………………………………………………… 


	23. All in a day's work

Chapter 23  
  
  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Seifer stepped closer to the secured man and with an icy smile said, "Aw, I'm touched. You remember me."  
  
O'Neil nervously tried to pull away as Seifer moved around behind him. Leaning towards the other man, Seifer asked in a deceptively soft voice, "I guess I don't have to remind you what happened the last time we met?"  
  
"I-I was only doing my j-job. I had to follow orders," O'Neil answered, trying to twist around so he could see Seifer.  
  
"Your job. Ok, I'll buy that. Following orders. I'll even buy that. But…" Seifer came around to face the other man. O'Neil looked at Seifer and saw a grim smile appear with his next words. "you enjoyed it way too much."  
  
Quistis watched Seifer as he talked to their prisoner. He hadn't touched the other man or even raised his voice but she could see how nervous the man was becoming. She had to admire Seifer for his style, although she wouldn't have blamed him if he'd lost it and attacked the man at first sight.  
  
Seifer slid his hand into his coat pocket while watching the other man struggle with the manacles that held him in place, and pulled out his gloves. Then O'Neil jumped when Seifer slapped them against the palm of his other hand making a sharp sound in the now quiet room.  
  
Seifer sneered at him, "Well, now it's time to follow my orders." Slowly he pulled on one glove then the other until his hands were incased in black leather. "It hurts like hell when you scrape up your knuckles," Seifer said in a conversational tone as he examined his hand, "You know what I mean?" He shrugged when he got no answer from O'Neil. "Oh well, enough chit chat. I have a few questions for you."  
  
Ian stood in the shadows beside Quistis and watched Seifer. He too was impressed at the control Seifer had over this situation. O'Neil was so focused on Seifer that Ian was sure the man didn't even realize there were others in the room.  
  
"Now you can make this easy…or you can make this hard. Care to guess which one I'd prefer," Seifer, asked, eyeing the man in front of him.  
  
"I can't tell you anything. I don't know nothing," O'Neil said looking down at the floor.  
  
Seifer stepped up closer to O'Neil and grabbing his jaw in a vice like grip pulled his head up to look him in the eyes, "Can't or won't?" O'Neil glared back at Seifer not saying anything.  
  
"Let's start with an easy one first. Where was Perry headed?" Seifer questioned, releasing the man.  
  
"I don't know" O'Neil spit out.  
  
"Well that's not really important. We know he's in Galbadia," Seifer told him, watching to see his expression. There was no change on O'Neil's face.  
  
"Ok, how about this," Seifer circled around behind the other man. "Who's helping him?"  
  
"I…don't…know," O'Neil answered.  
  
Seifer leaned close once again "See, I don't think you're really trying here. And that could make me mad." Seifer came back around where O'Neil could see him. "That wouldn't be a good idea."  
  
"If you think I'm gonna tell you anything, you're wrong." O'Neil sneered at Seifer. He saw the fist as it connected with his face, splitting his lip and causing him to jerk back on the chains that held his arms.  
  
"Now see what you made me do." Seifer smiled coldly at his prisoner. O'Neil just glared at Seifer as the blood dripped down his chin.  
  
Ian stepped forward to where O'Neil could see him. "Seifer why don't you let me talk to Mr. O'Neil here for a moment." Seifer looked Ian in the eyes for a few seconds before stepping back with a nod.  
  
O'Neil looked suspiciously at Ian before saying anything. "Ian Anders…I heard you disappeared. Guess I know where to, now. What'd they give you to betray us? Huh?"  
  
"Actually Mr. O'Neil I was never with 'you' in the first place." Ian smiled at the other man, "Maybe I should introduce myself. Ian Anders, Esthar Intelligence."  
  
A look of shock passed over O'Neil's face. "A spy?" he whispered. "A spy!" he shouted at Ian. O'Neil lunged at Ian but was brought up short by the chains holding him in place. "You bastard," he growled.  
  
"You must know you can't win. We will catch Perry with or without you. Why don't you help yourself and cooperate with us. I can guarantee certain things if you help us," Ian said. Stepping closer, he added "but if you don't, I can and will let Mr. Almasy finish what he started."  
  
"How long do you think I'll live if I tell you anything?" O'Neil asked, sneering at Ian.  
  
"I can take care of that, if…" Ian started to tell him.  
  
"No, no way. I'll take my chances with him" he nodded in the direction Seifer had gone.  
  
Ian noticed O'Neil looked scared when he talked about Perry. "We can make sure they never find out you made a deal with us. You can disappear. Under our protection, of course."  
  
A harsh laugh escaped O'Neil's lips, "He'll find out, he always does. So go ahead, do your worst. I'm not talking. I'd be dead either way."  
  
Ian stepped away from the prisoner and turned to where Quistis and Seifer stood waiting. "You heard what he said. What do you both think?"  
  
Seifer, who had never taken his eyes off the man in the center of the room, answered the question, "Let me at him. I'll bet I can make him talk." Seifer turned to Ian, then and shrugged, "or at least I'll get some revenge for what he did to me." A cruel smile slid across his lips.  
  
Quistis cleared her throat and the two men turned their attention on her. "I think we should let him think about your offer for a while. Maybe send him back to his cell and talk to the other prisoner. See what we can get out of him. If we had to, we could then play them against each other."  
  
Ian smiled at her. "Good idea. I knew there was a reason I needed you on this mission." He turned to Seifer "You'd better hold on to her. Not only beautiful, but smart as well."  
  
Seifer and Quistis both looked at him, shocked for a moment. "How did you know?" Quistis asked, trying to think back to see if they'd done anything to give themselves away.  
  
"I am with Intelligence, after all. Did you think you could fool me?" Ian said chuckling, before growing serious once and moving back to O'Neil. "Well Mr. O'Neil, it seems that you'll get a small reprieve." Looking back at Quistis, he said "Ms. Trepe, please call the guards to escort Mr. O'Neil back to his cell."  
  
O'Neil squinted his eyes trying to peer into the shadows to see who else was there. He hadn't realized that a third person was in the room. "I don't understand. What are you going to do?" asked, uneasily. Pain and torture, he expected, but this was confusing him.  
  
"Mr. O'Neil, I'm going to let you think about what I offered you for awhile. We have another prisoner to talk to for now."  
  
"Another prisoner? Who?" O'Neil demanded. "I didn't know there was anybody else."  
  
Ian smiled at him, "A Mr. Drayson, I believe."  
  
"Drayson? He don't know nothing!" O'Neil said forcefully. But Ian could see the sweat beading up on the other mans forehead.  
  
The guards came in and unchained O'Neil. After fastening his hands behind his back with a pair of handcuffs, they escorted him to the door, where Seifer stopped them. Looking O'Neil in the eye with a deadly stare, he said softly "Don't do anything stupid, O'Neil. You wouldn't want them to use their nightsticks."  
  
Seifer laughed when he saw O'Neil blanche, remembering what had happened when his and Seifer's situations had been turned around.  
  
Ian and Quistis sat down at the table that was pushed into the corner and began talking while Seifer stood where he was, lost in thought.  
  
"He sure got nervous when you told him who the other prisoner was," Quistis said to Ian.  
  
"Yes, I wonder why," Ian, agreed, looking thoughtful. "This is going to take a bit longer than I thought it would. I was hoping we'd be going back to the palace tonight but it looks like we'll be staying here."  
  
"What?" Seifer gasped, hearing the last part of the conversation.  
  
Quistis looked over at Seifer with concern when she heard his outburst. She could see the anger flare in his eyes as he looked at Ian.  
  
"You can't be serious. We can't stay here," Seifer snarled.  
  
"I know this is the last place you want to be Seifer, but we have to finish here before our mission can move forward…if we want to catch Perry we need all the information we can get. Surely you can manage one night," Ian answered.  
  
Seifer glared at Ian, not moving a muscle for a full minute. "Fine," he growled, turning as the door opened and the guards shoved their other prisoner into the room.  
  
'This is going to be a long day…and an even longer night' Seifer thought, sighing.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
A/N: Thank you for all the great reviews. You are all wonderful. =0.0=  
  
… Alonia has a new board for Seiftis/ Queifer lovers. If you get the chance, check it out.  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………… 


	24. Waiting

Chapter 24 Waiting  
  
  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
A/N: Sorry for the delay. My hard drive crashed, my husband broke his arm(the klutz) and I've had a severe case of writers block! I hope someone still wants to read this. LOL.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
  
  
Seifer eyed Drayson indifferently as he was pushed into the room. 'This is going to be too easy' he thought as he sized up their other prisoner, 'maybe we'll still be able to get out of here tonight.' He looked over at Quistis, trying to catch her eye but she was busy looking at Drayson as well.  
  
Arno Drayson was a non-descript man. Short and thin, with graying hair and a pleasant face, he didn't look the least bit menacing. He was the sort of person that blended into the crowd. A man easily overlooked.  
  
Seifer had never seen him before and knew he wasn't a guard, so his attention wandered as the man was led to the table and asked to sit down.  
  
"Mr. Drayson?" Ian asked, checking the papers he was holding.  
  
"Yes. That's right." Drayson smiled at Ian.  
  
Seifer leaned against the wall, outwardly feigning boredom while his mind screamed at him to get out of here as fast as possible. He felt like the walls were closing in on him and the thought of having to stay the night certainly didn't help as memories flashed through his mind. Seifer lifted his face and glanced up when he sensed someone standing beside him.  
  
Quistis smiled as Seifer looked up. She knew it must be killing him, standing in this room, even if he seemed calm for the moment. She saw the pain briefly when their eyes met and reached out and took his hand in hers as they stood back in the shadows watching Ian.  
  
"Mr. Drayson, what is your job here at the prison?" Ian asked politely, sitting down across from him, "you don't look like a guard."  
  
Drayson chuckled at that comment. "No, of course not. I'm just an aide. One of many employed here. Nothing more."  
  
"Um hmm," Ian said. "Can you please tell me what that entails? For the record," Ian asked.  
  
Seifer watched as the questioning went on. After an hour of getting nowhere, Seifer was growing edgy even with Quistis' calming presence beside him.  
  
Ian was convinced that this man, coolly answering questions knew more then he was letting on. Drayson was cagey and good at evading giving too much information. With every minute that ticked by, Seifer's hopes of some easy answers and a quick trip out of here, died.  
  
Impatiently Seifer shoved away from the wall and strode across the room to where the two men sat. He slammed his fist down on the table causing Drayson to jump.  
  
"For Hyne sake" Seifer growled to Ian "just let me have him." He looked at Drayson with an evil smile "I'll make him talk." Drayson looked nervously from Seifer to Ian.  
  
"Well, Mr. Drayson? I don't feel that you are being totally honest with me here. It's up to you…him …or me?"  
  
Drayson looked back at Seifer. He swallowed uneasily, seeing the angry eyes leveled at him.  
  
"I can guarantee my way of questioning won't be pleasant," Seifer smirked.  
  
"Alright, alright." Drayson held up his hands in mock surrender. "I did know what Warden Perry was doing here, anyone working here would have to be blind not to, but Perry was not a trusting man. He didn't confide in many people. I certainly didn't know what his plans for the future were."  
  
Ian looked at Seifer then back at Drayson. "Mr. Drayson, do you know where Perry is now?"  
  
Well…" Drayson hedged, "not really."  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Despite Seifer's offer to move things along with a little persuasion, Ian decided to continue questioning Mr. Drayson himself.  
  
"Quistis?" Ian asked, looking in the direction he knew she was standing.  
  
"Yes" she answered stepping forward.  
  
"Why don't you and Seifer go ahead and find out where we will be staying tonight and take care of the arrangements."  
  
"Sure, anything else?" she asked.  
  
"No. I think that'll do it," Ian said then turned back to the prisoner sitting across from him. "Sorry for the interruption, Mr. Drayson. Where were we?"  
  
Quistis turned to Seifer "Come on, Seifer. Lets go find out what accommodations they have for us."  
  
"Fine." Seifer said irritably. He marched over to the door and held it open for Quistis to go through.  
  
As he closed the door behind him Seifer heard Ian say "Ok, it's just you and me here now, Mr. Drayson. What kind of deal can…"  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Seifer stood alone in the dark room. He couldn't sleep and didn't even want to try. Every time he closed his eyes, it all came flooding back. His imprisonment and subsequent torture, while here, were still too fresh in his mind.  
  
He hated having to come here again, and having to stay the night was pure hell even though he knew Ian was right about getting the information they needed. 'I'll walk through hell to get Perry. If that's what it takes,' Seifer thought, leaning his forehead against the cool glass of the window he was staring out of.  
  
That's how Quistis saw him as she slipped quietly into the room. She couldn't sleep either, because she was worried about him.  
  
Seifer heard the door open and close softly. Knowing it was Quistis, he didn't move. He felt her run her fingertips soothingly over his back.  
  
"You OK?" she asked, gently.  
  
Seifer sighed, "I am now."  
  
"Can't you sleep?" she asked.  
  
"Didn't even try," he replied turning to face her. Seifer smiled down at her upturned face. He could see the worry in her eyes.  
  
"Why aren't you sleeping?" he asked Quistis.  
  
"I-I was worried…" Quistis looked past Seifer, not meeting his eyes as she continued "about you." She had an almost shy look on her face.  
  
Seifer wrapped his arms around Quistis. 'She looks so cute' Seifer thought, pulling her against him.  
  
"Thank you" he said touching her forehead with his lips.  
  
"For what?" Quistis pulled away, slightly, so she could look up at him.  
  
Seifer just smiled.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
In the early morning hours Seifer lay awake. He gazed down at the woman sleeping in his arms. He wondered how he could be so happy when everything was still up in the air. He knew the answer to that in one word… Quistis.  
  
Seifer didn't know why Hyne had finally decided to smile down on him but he wasn't going to argue. He snuggled his face down into the curve of Quistis' neck and sighed in contentment as his eyes slid closed.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Seifer heard the water dripping, somewhere in the distance. It echoed against the walls. And then he couldn't breathe. 'How did they find me?' he looked around in a panic. "No" he screamed "please don't do this to me, again!"  
  
He felt them grab him and struggled to get away "No."  
  
"Seifer, it's Ok" Quistis said in his ear. She shook Seifer, trying to wake him from the nightmare as she heard him say "No."  
  
Seifer struck out and hit the guard. He felt the man release him. Maybe he could run. But where to. He looked around frantically, not seeing anywhere to go.  
  
Quistis fell back as Seifer flung his arm out wildly connecting with the side of her face, catching her off guard. She shoved hard against him "Seifer, wake up, NOW!"  
  
The soldier in him heard the command and responded. Seifer sat up abruptly, and then looked around in desperation. His harsh breathing filled the silent room.  
  
Seifer frowned. 'Where am I?' he thought. His eyes fell on Quistis when she pulled herself back up on the bed. "Quistis?" he asked.  
  
She looked up and he saw the bright red mark running along her cheekbone. It hit him then, what had happened. The dream hit him full force.  
  
"Oh Hyne," he groaned, "What did I do?" Seifer scooted across the bed and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's alright, Seifer. You were having a nightmare." Quistis answered, her voice muffled against Seifer's shoulder. Quistis lifted her head and smiled at him," Besides, I've been hit a lot harder than this before. It was a lucky punch, Almasy," she joked, "I wasn't expecting it. That's all."  
  
Even though she was joking about it, Seifer still felt bad. He'd hit the woman he loved. 'I guess now wouldn't be the best time to tell her,' he thought.  
  
"Seifer…" Quistis looked at him "Seifer?"  
  
"What?" he looked at her, only hearing his name being called.  
  
"I asked if you're Ok" Quistis said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you sure…" he started only to have Quistis wave his concern away.  
  
"I'm fine. I think we should get dressed and go find Ian, however," She said getting up off the bed. Seifer watched her cross the room, admiring her body as she went.  
  
When Quistis reached the door, she turned abruptly, catching him. "I'll be back as soon as I'm ready," she smirked at him before disappearing out of the room.  
  
Seifer threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. "I wonder what Ian found out after we left. I sure as hell hope whatever it is, we can get out of here, today. I don't think I can take another night…Hyne, I don't think Quistis can take another night here." Seifer shook his head and headed for the shower.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
A/N: Thanks for any and all reviews. I love them.=0.0=  
  
……………………………………………………………………………………………… 


	25. ready to go

Chapter 25 Ready to Go  
  
  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
I know it has taken a long time to update this story. Thanks for your patience in waiting for this chapter.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
  
  
Seifer stepped under the spray and let the hot water beat down on his upturned face. Remnants of the nightmare flashed through his mind as he ran a hand through his wet hair.  
  
'We better get out of this place soon…' he thought "…or someone's gonna die a slow painful death," he finished out loud thinking of that little man 'Drayson, was it?' Realizing that he didn't want to dwell on this line of thought Seifer finished his shower quickly, then turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist.  
  
Stepping out into the bathroom, Seifer started on his morning routine. He had just lathered his face to shave when he thought he heard a sound in the other room. Toeing the door open slowly he was ready to pounce on whoever was there. 'Damn, I wish I had Hyperion,' he thought.  
  
Quistis looked up, from her position sitting on the bed, as the bathroom door swung open. She smiled slowly at the sight that greeted her. Only one thought entered her mind as she saw him standing there wearing a towel, 'Mine.'  
  
"That was fast," Seifer said, turning back towards the bathroom. He looked over his shoulder at her with a grin and added, "Must have missed me."  
  
"No you're just slow," Quistis laughed, admiring his towel-covered backside as he went back into the other room.  
  
Several minutes later Seifer emerged, fully dressed. "Ready to go?" Quistis asked.  
  
"Yeah, lets go find 'the man' and see if we can blow this place." Seifer answered, grabbing his coat on the way out.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
"You look about the way I feel," Seifer said, smirking at Ian, as he walked up to the table the other man was sitting at.  
  
"Yeah, well I didn't get any sleep," Ian answered looking up.  
  
"So…does that mean we can get the hell outta here?" Seifer asked as he sat down opposite Ian.  
  
"It took all night. A lot of negotiating…but yes, Mr. Drayson and I finally reached an agreement. We have what we came for and can leave this morning," Ian told him.  
  
"You know," Seifer leaned forward with a grin, "I could have saved you a whole lot of time and just beat it out of him."  
  
"Hmm, maybe, but you know sometimes a little finesse, goes a lot farther then force," Ian said looking at the other man.  
  
Seifer picked up his coffee cup and took a sip before replying, "Well, you stick to your way and I'll stick to mine."  
  
Seifer looked up as Quistis slid into the seat next to him. "Hey Quis," he greeted with a smile.  
  
"Morning, Quistis," Ian also greeted her.  
  
"Morning," she answered. She smiled at Seifer then turned her attention to Ian. "Looks like you had a long night. Any good news?"  
  
"Yes actually, I was just telling Seifer that Drayson gave me the information we needed. In fact he gave me more details then I ever hoped to get," he answered.  
  
"So how'd you get Mr. Drayson to talk? He didn't seem very cooperative when we left. As a matter of fact he was very good at avoiding strait answers all together," Quistis mentioned, toying with her fork. She looked back up at Ian's answer.  
  
"I can't give you all the details. They're confidential. He was more than an aide to Perry, it seems. But he's afraid of what Perry…or his associates would do to him if they found out that he's talked to us. So let's just say Mr. Drayson doesn't exist anymore. But he'll be well taken care of in trade for the information he will continue to give us." Ian stood up after saying this, "Well I still have some paper work to finish. Can you be ready to leave in an hour?"  
  
Seifer looked up at him, "Hyne, I'm ready to leave now."  
  
Ian smiled at the blonde man, "Good, then as soon as I'm finished we can get out of here." He started to move away from them then turned back, "I'm sure you're eager to get back to the rest of the team." Ian heard Seifer snort as he walked away, and chuckled to himself.  
  
Seifer turned to Quistis, "As if I care about any of them," he said indignantly. Quistis put her napkin over her mouth, a strangled coughing sound coming from her. "And don't think I don't know you're laughing right now," he added, nudging her in the side with an elbow  
  
After breakfast, Seifer walked Quistis back to her room and left her there to pack up.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Seifer looked up into the pale morning sunlight. 'It's been an hour already, where are they,' he thought impatiently. Hyne, he wanted out of here, so he could breath again.  
  
Tracing a hand over the hilt of his newly returned Hyperion he paced back and forth in front of the Ragnorak. It felt good to be armed again.  
  
Hearing a noise behind him, Seifer swung around and watched Quistis and Ian walk towards him.  
  
"About time, can we go?" Seifer asked when they got closer to him.  
  
"Impatient to leave, are we?" Ian asked, joking.  
  
Seifer gave him a dark look and growled as he walked by to board the Ragnorak.  
  
As the top of the ramp he turned and gave them a huge grin, " Damn right. Lets go!"  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
As soon as they were in the air Ian stretched out, "Wake me when we get to the palace." He then yawned and closed his eyes.  
  
Quistis felt Seifer take a deep breath and relax beside her. She turned to him, "Glad to be out of there?"  
  
"You'll never know how glad," he answered. "But…we still have Perry to find. And it worries me what he'll do when he finds out we're after him."  
  
Quistis lifted Seifer's hand off his lap and intertwined her fingers with his. "You're not alone anymore," she said softly then leaned her head against his shoulder.  
  
Seifer closed his eyes and rubbed his cheek against her silky hair. 'Not alone' he thought. He could live with that.  
  
Quistis couldn't know how much those words meant to Seifer as he remembered the words spoken by his tormentors 'No one cares…No friends…No lover…'  
  
'But they had been wrong' he thought looking down at his hand gently clasped in Quistis's. 'Guess I had the last laugh. O'Neil's in a cell and I'm on my way to hunt Perry down.'  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Squall and the others were informed that the Ragnorak was due to land in just under 10 minutes and headed out to wait.  
  
"Do you think they got the information we need?" Selphie asked Squall. "Do you think Seifer hated being back there?" she asked turning to Zell. "Do you think…"  
  
"Darlin" Irvine interrupted, "We'll find out when they get here." Squall and Zell shot Irvine a grateful look for stopping Selphie before she could really get herself going.  
  
"Oh, I know Irvy, but I'm just…"Selphie started to say but was cut off when the Ragnorak appeared in the sky. She pointed up and said something in Irvine's ear, to which he nodded.  
  
Squall watched them for a moment then shifted his eyes to the ship that was coming closer with each second.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Seifer watched Quistis. She was concentrating on something she was reading and looked so cute, a slight frown marring her face.  
  
He wanted to tell her how much she meant to him, but when he looked at her he couldn't find the right words. 'Ok, there's plenty of time to tell her. This isn't the right place anyway.' He looked out the window. 'Coward.' The word flitted across his mind and he couldn't argue with it.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
The people on the ground watched as the Ragnorak landed. Squall came forward as Ian stepped off the ship and headed down the ramp.  
  
"Welcome back, Agent Anders' Squall said.  
  
"Thank you, Squall. We will have a meeting shortly to discuss what we found out and plot our course of action." Ian looked around at Zell, Selphie and Irvine, who had joined Squall before moving forward, "I expect you will all be there."  
  
"Quistis!" Selphie squealed running up the ramp to her friend. They walked down to the bottom together then Quistis turned to wait for Seifer.  
  
Last out of the ship, Seifer sauntered down the ramp and came to a stop in front of Squall. He looked at Squall with an evil grin, "Honey, I'm home. Miss me?"  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
A/N: As always Please review, thanks =0.0=  
  
……………………………………………………………………………………………… 


	26. Moving Out

Chapter 26 Moving Out  
  
A/N: Let me just say how happy I am that FF.N is finally back in working order. I hope it stays this way. ....................................  
  
Squall stood there with his arms folded in front of him and looked at Seifer without blinking for a moment. He took in the smirk directed at him. "Very funny," he said then turned walked in the direction of the palace, shaking his head as he went.  
  
Quistis looked at Selphie. Selphie looked back at Quistis, then the corner of her mouth quirked up on one side. At the same time the two girls slapped their hands over their mouths trying not to giggle. If Squall heard the laughter behind him, he didn't acknowledge it. Seifer turned to the girls and gave them a mock bow, which made them laugh harder.  
  
Zell gave the three a scowl before running after Squall "Hey Squall, wait up," he shouted. Squall stopped but didn't turn. Catching up Zell snarled "Pathetic."  
  
Squall shrugged, "Whatever," before moving on once more.  
  
"Well ladies," Seifer said holding out his elbows for them to take, "shall we?"  
  
"Sorry, this ones mine," Irvine said taking Selphie's hand and tucking it into his arm. Looking over at Seifer he asked, "Do you think it's smart to antagonize Squall right before we go out on this mission?"  
  
Seifer shrugged then smiled "Squall's to uptight. He's just begging for it." With that he took Quistis hand and started for the building the others had disappeared into.  
  
....................................  
  
When they got to the conference room that had been used for their previous meeting Seifer gave Quistis's hand a squeeze and then released it. As Seifer stepped through the door he looked around. Squall sat at one side, a stony expression on his face. Next to him Zell sat glaring at Seifer.  
  
Seifer took the chair directly across from them and proceeded to stare at Zell with a smirk. "Alright People, we have a lot to cover and not a lot of time to get it done," Ian said swiftly entering the room. "We will be leaving tonight."  
  
'Finally' Seifer thought, seriousness taking the place of his earlier mocking façade.  
  
Everyone in the room turned their attention to the man speaking. All animosity put aside for the moment. When it came down to it they were a team when on assignment.  
  
"This is what took place on the side mission Seifer, Quistis and myself took." Ian briefed the rest of the team on the trip they had just completed. ".And now I will get down to the information our source gave me." Ian had everyone's attention when next he spoke, "As you already know Perry escaped into Galbadia. The Galbadian government has denied any involvement in this matter and claim that they don't know where Perry is currently at, but ." He paused as Ramiro Payton, the presidential aide, opened the door and came into the room carrying several maps.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, I was told you would be needing these," Payton said gesturing to the maps.  
  
"Yes, thank you Mr. Payton. You can just leave them here," Ian indicated a spot on the conference table.  
  
After depositing them, Payton turned back to Ian, "Will there be anything else, Agent Anders?"  
  
"Not at the moment, Thank you," Ian dismissed the other man then went over to the pile of maps and pulled out a large overview of Galbadia. Setting it out for everyone present to see he pointed to an area "Here is where he and his men are holed up. One, General Soto has a fortress on the northern edge of the forest in that sector." Ian sorted through the maps and pulled out a detailed one of the area. "As far as we have been able to discern, it is very well maintained but since he generally uses it as a residence there aren't many soldiers stationed there." The team assembled around the table studied the map as Ian pointed out important spots.  
  
After several hours of hashing over different strategies the team was satisfied with the plan of attack they'd come up with. "Ok people you're free until 22 hundred hours. Get some rest. The next couple of days could get pretty intense," Ian said dismissing the others. He watched them as they filed out of the room. 'They're young but I couldn't ask for a better team,' he thought as he gathered up the maps spread out across the table.  
  
....................................  
  
Quistis lay with her cheek against Seifer's chest listening to his heartbeat, the cool fabric of his shirt caressing her skin. "Happy?" she asked softly.  
  
"Hmm?" came the drowsy reply.  
  
"Are you happy that it's almost over?" Quistis asked lifting her head and looking at Seifer's face. He laid there, eyes closed and relaxed. He looked content; she thought, a soft smile touching her lips. Not many people ever saw him this way.  
  
"I'm not sure what it feels like to be happy.except.with you," he answered. Seifer opened his eyes and looked into hers "But I am anxious to get this finished. And I'm relieved that we can move so soon. It'll give Perry less time to carry out his plans or make new ones."  
  
"Then we can put this behind us," Quistis said running a hand soothingly up one of Seifer's arms.  
  
"Yeah," he agreed out loud but his thoughts were much darker. He was worried about what was waiting for them.  
  
....................................  
  
The team assembled by the waiting Ragnorak as their bags were being loaded. President Loire and his aide, Mr. Payton had come to see the team off and were waiting along side the others.  
  
Seifer stood off to one side, observing them. He saw Quistis and Selphie standing together absorbed in conversation. Irvine stood beside them looking distinctly bored as he looked off into the distance.  
  
'Mostly Selphie doing the talking,' he thought, a ghost of a smile touching his lips. Quistis looked up at that moment and their eyes met briefly before her attention was pulled back by something Selphie said.  
  
Squall and Zell walked over and were giving their goodbyes to the president. 'Isn't that touching,' he thought sarcastically.  
  
Seifer glance sideways as he felt someone stop beside him. "Well, this is it," Ian remarked, watching the others as well.  
  
"Yeah," Seifer replied, "But I can't help wondering what we're going into."  
  
"I know what you mean. It's hard going in blind, but we've prepared the best we can under the circumstances.and this is the best team I could ask for," Ian said.  
  
Seifer watched Zell laugh at something President Loire said before replying, "You're right. They are the best."  
  
Ian looked at Seifer's profile a moment before he answered, "Not just them, Seifer. You're part of this team as well." He saw Seifer shake his head slightly, "if you weren't as good as them, you wouldn't be here." Ian turned to go, "Remember that," he added as he walked away.  
  
"Ok people, Let's rock and roll," Seifer heard him say as he followed Ian over to the group.  
  
....................................  
  
Quistis looked out the window, watching the land below grow smaller. 'Finally, we can move forward,' she thought glancing at the man sitting across from her. Seifer, deep in conversation with Irvine didn't notice his lover's gaze.  
  
'Then we can plan a future together.' She smiled as the idea crossed her mind. Leaning back in her seat and closing her eyes, Quistis considered this thought.  
  
....................................  
  
A/N: You know the drill. Please read and review. Thanks. =0.0=  
  
.................................... 


	27. Base Camp

Chapter 27  
  
** I don't know if anyone is still interested in this story but finally here is an update. I apologize for not updating this story for so long. I've had major writers block as to how to end it.**  
The pilot landed the Ragnorak smoothly in a small clearing surrounded by a thick growth of trees that would protect it from any curious onlookers.  
  
Quistis, feeling the ship touch down, opened her eyes and stretched, and then looking up she caught Seifer's eyes. He gave her a short smile before Ian pulled both their attention away.  
  
"Ok people, this is it. We are about 8 to 10 miles from General Soto's fortress. We will be going in on foot through heavily wooded terrain." He pulled a map out of his pocket and unfolded it before continuing, "We will set up a base camp, here," he said pointing out the spot "at the foot of these cliffs. It will be all but undetectable by Soto's or Perry's men."  
  
....................................  
  
The team assembled their gear in silence and headed out of the Ragnorak. Ian stood waiting patiently until everyone was gathered once again then led them into the thick undergrowth.  
  
It had been raining steadily for the last 2 hours and everyone was cold, wet and tired when they reached the base of the cliffs Ian had pointed out on the map.  
  
'Not much further to go,' Seifer thought as he started to hum a tune to himself. He looked back as he felt someone bump his arm and saw Zell scowling at him. Seifer gave him a big smile then turned back, following Selphie, who was walking in front of him.  
  
"What the fuck are you so happy about?" Zell snarled at Seifer as he moved up beside him.  
  
Seifer looked back over at the shorter blonde and smiled slyly, "My, my, Zell, such language. You kiss your mother with that mouth?"  
  
"You leave my Ma outta this," Zell snapped keeping in step with Seifer. After a few minutes Zell realized the other man wasn't going to answer. "So...you gonna answer my question? What have you got to be so happy for?"  
  
Seifer looked back at Zell "Gee Zell...what more could I ask for ...great friends.." He gave a sarcastic little laugh, " lovely weather." Seifer lifted his face up to the falling rain for a moment then lowered it to look back over at Zell, a murderous gleam in his eyes, "and the chance to make Perry pay for some of what he did."  
  
Zell shook his head at Seifer's comments. "Man, someone must have dropped you on your head when you were a baby." He grumbled as he continued on past the other man. He could hear Seifer's low laughter follow him.  
  
....................................  
  
The morning light wavered through the wetly dripping trees and underbrush as the team came to a halt.  
  
Quistis looked tiredly around at the spot that they would call home for the next few days. 'Hopefully not any longer' she thought to herself, sick of tromping through one wet forest after another. Then her eyes fell on Seifer, who had his back to her and she sighed, knowing for him, she'd do it all again.  
  
Seifer had slung the pack off his back and was kneeling over it when he felt as though someone was watching him. Turning slowly so as to not draw attention he looked back, then a smile crept across his lips. There was Quistis standing in a puddle of water, looking rather like a drowned rat, with water dripping down her nose. She looked lost in thought and none to happy, but when their eyes met her face broke into a smile.  
  
"Ok" Ian said surveying the clearing "let's get this camp set up. I'm sure you'd all like to get dry and some rest before tonight. The scouting party should have left..." he moved over into the underbrush ".ah here." He motioned to Zell and Irvine, who were closest.  
  
The two men joined Ian, who had bent down and was looking at something. The three of them conversed for a minute before pulling out a large bundle covered with a camouflage tarp. Under it was the camping gear they would need to stay relatively comfortable.  
  
Cold, wet and hungry the team, as if by mutual consent, put away their differences and after an hour had the camp mostly set up. Ian looked around as the last tent went up, "I think this is good for now, why don't you all get something to eat, get some rest and we'll finish the rest later."  
  
....................................  
  
Quistis was just starting to get warm in her sleeping bag, her eyes drooping tiredly, when she heard Selphie moving towards the entrance of the tent. "Selphie?" she mumbled "where ya goin?"  
  
"Ah.um, sorry Quis, didn't mean to wake you," Selphie hedged. Quistis sat up and gave her a look. "Well.I was cold and..I thought..maybe I'd go see how Irvine was doin." Selphie said, the last part coming out in a rush as a blush stained her cheeks.  
  
Quistis let out a chuckle and shook her head waving Selphie out of the tent. She dropped back down letting her eyes close. One last thought wandered through her mind as she drifted, almost asleep, 'wonder what Seifer's gonna do?'  
  
....................................  
  
Seifer and Irvine sat talking, too tired to sleep but to tired to do any thing else. "Hello sunshine," Irvine said, grinning when Selphie's head popped through the door flap, "What're you doin here?"  
  
"I was cold..and couldn't sleep," Selphie pouted, then with a whoop she launched herself at the cowboy, jumping into his lap. "Besides I missed my Irvy," she added snuggling in his arms.  
  
Seifer watched the blur that was Selphie with a look of amusement as she attacked the other man. After several seconds he cleared his throat, letting the girl know he was there. "Oh, hi Seifie" she said giving him a cheery smile. He heard Irvine chocking on a laugh as he glared at the bouncy girl. "Don't call me that," he growled.  
  
Selphie looked over at the blonde man unaffected by his show of bad temper. With a sly smirk on her face, she said "You know.Quistis is.. all alone, over in our tent."  
  
"And just what would you mean by that," Seifer said, feigning an innocent look.  
  
"Well" Selphie began, her smirk growing wider, "maybe you could.go check on her.. for me, of course. I mean we are in the forest. and anything could happen..her being alone and all."  
  
Seifer started laughing as he stood up "Yeah and I'd feel damn sorry for anything that attacked Quistis.. she'd kick it's ass. Have you ever been around Quis when she's cold and tired? I have and it's not a pretty sight." Seifer didn't see anyone as he strode through camp. The only sound was that of the rain falling on the leaves above.  
  
....................................  
  
"Hmmmmpp?" Quistis mumbled as she felt someone sliding in beside her. She opened her eyes sleepily as she heard Seifer speaking softly. "It's only me, sweetheart."  
  
"What're you doing here," she slurred. Suddenly her eyes popped open, "Seifer.you cant be here.what's Selphie gonna think?" She looked frantically towards the other girl's sleeping bag as she sat up.  
  
Seifer chuckled "It's ok. As a matter of fact it was all her idea." Quistis turned to look at him, disbelief clearly written on her face. "It's true," he said laughing, "She kicked me out of my tent. Told me to come check on you." Seifer leaned toward Quistis giving her a kiss, then pulling away he added "and you know I'm not one to argue."  
  
Quistis jabbed him in the ribs, then laughingly pulled him down with her, "No not you," she murmured kissing him.  
  
....................................  
  
"Quistis, Selphie!" Quistis opened her eyes. "C'mon, time to get up" She looked around, not sure for a moment where she was. Then she looked down to see a pair of sleepy green eyes looking up at her. "Quistis?" She heard from outside the tent, "You ok in there?" She saw the tent flap start to move and jumped up in a panic, throwing the sleeping bag over Seifer's head.  
  
"Um, Zell" she said running to the opening to stop him, "D-don't come in.. we're up." Quistis reached the doorway and stuck her head out, "See," she said giving him a smile.  
  
"Uh, Ok" Zell said giving her a smile, he turned to leave. Quistis watched him walk across camp before turning back in the tent. Seifer sat there, where she'd left him, watching her with a smirk. "Well that was close," she said walking back over to him. "Yes," Seifer remarked "but you handled it so well. He reached out and pulled her back down, smothering her laughter with kisses.  
  
.................=0.0=.................. 


End file.
